


Domino Effect

by GeomeunNabi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Slow Burn, how do you even tag, i guess you can call this slow burn?, will add more tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: A domino effect or chain reaction is the cumulative effect produced when one event sets off a chain of similar events. -WikipediaAll he hopes that it doesn't end in a disaster





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I will post in a while, I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> THIS HASN'THE BEEN BETA'D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editted: 6/01/18
> 
> Hi, this is the first edit that I will do for this fanfic. I hope you will enjoy this more, since I tried my best to revise and fix some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy reading this fic as much as I love writing it.

Two beings, stumbling through the brisk evening air, just basking in each others company. As they walk, he appreciates being this close to him again, it had been a long time since they had been together, their schedules not syncing up with each other the past few months. The closeness was nice, each touch, hand hold, and kiss, he embeds into his head as they see the man's building complex in the near distance. The man leans to the him, burying his face in his hair, leaving kisses to his ticklish hair. The older man shivers due to the cold, the other laughs lightly, knowing so well that the man's immune system was not as strong as his, since he was older, but you can't say that he's smarter. They relish in the warmth emitted by their interlocked hands. They walk further more, approaching their stop for the night.

 

They walk inside the main building, casually nodding to the sleepy security guard standing near the huge glass doors. He giggles at how beautiful this place was the entryway polished by beautiful panes of marble cover the floor, crystal chandeliers hanging above what seemed like a painting of heaven that splayed on the ceiling, various men and women covered in sparkling jewelry, laugh mindlessly as they all smell like expensive wine if you come too close. He clings closer to the older man, trying to hide his face in shame, as he was still not used to the ambiance of the atmosphere. The man pins him inside the elevator, quickly pushing the highest number on the wall before pouncing at him. He laughs as the man's lips felt like ice in contrast to his warm cupid's bow. 

 

"Impatient are we?"

 

"Shut up and kiss me again, old man."

 

He leans on his forehead, feeling breathless and lightheaded as he looks at his eyes, his warm orbs slowly dilating with the excitement of what is to come. Their innocent pecks turning into lavish make out sessions as the man effectively gnaws on his lower lip, moaning on how soft and plush it was. He wraps his arms on his waist, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. He opens his mouth, letting the man's tongue dart in, efficiently exploring every curve of his teeth, and even interacting with his own inexperienced tongue. grips his hair lightly as he feels himself starting to get hard from all this. He experimentally grinds his half hard crotch to the older man's thigh, which make them both groan in the kiss. He started humping the man's thigh like a dog in heat, as he craves for what was in the man's pants more. 

 

The elevator pings, letting them know that it has stopped to open its doors. He pushes him out, but tripping so he falls on top of him in the silent hallway. The man underneath him laughs then groans, teasingly saying that he has gained weight, which he retorts with another jab at his age. He sits up, pulling him close to his chest, hugging him tightly, then placing his hands on his thighs, successfully carrying him. The older man clings to him, laughing lightly near his ear, those extra gym sessions really did pay off, he thinks.

 

They arrive at their door, shakingly inputting the code. He drops the man down gently to his feet and slams him to the wall as soon as they closed the main door. The older man unbuttons his brown trench coat, throwing it some where in the wood covered floor. They quickly take off their shoes, knowing that the older man would be pissed if he sees the mess tomorrow morning, but that doesn't matter right now. He feels the man's cock jump in excitement for what's to come, as they make a beeline for the bedroom. Their eyes overflowing with lust and passion as they kiss again, dropping to the bed. 

 

Their bodies, meld into a heated embrace as the older peppers chaste kisses to the plane of his back. Each kiss he left in places he didn't know was pleasurable to him, leaving the other gasping for his breath as he started to sink to the silk sheets. The kisses starting a fire in his insides, boiling his blood, making every touch much more desperate. His heart seemed like it was palpitating as the other dribbles another packet of lube on his engorged organ. He moans as the first breach in a long time, felt so good. His body, acting on his own, pushes down, pulling the man's cock in, the older man groans in delight as he bottoms out inside him.

 

"You're so tight."

 

He mutters as he starts to move, he was shy at first, not wanting to overwhelm the man underneath him, he didn't want this night to end in a dry note for them. He missed him too much to hurt him at this point. He imprints to his memories on how the man writhes in pleasure, shaking and moaning his name. Their bodies once again connected by the lust they lost for a while and coming back much more powerful than those nights long ago. Their sweat and saliva mixing as the man starts to pound him relentless leaving him screaming for more. The tip of the older man's cock almost pulling out then sliding back in harder, felt so pleasurable that it made him come untouched. He sees the man turn almost animalistic in his movement, quivering as he came inside of him, filling his hole with hot streaks of come, marking him as his. 

 

As the night bleeds on, multiple discarded packets of lube are scattered across the room as the other man positions him to his hands and knees, entering him again with a growl. His body starting to get too tired, his arms close to collapsing due to his weight, but he has to endure this. He longs to make this night perfect for them, he has wanted this for too long, and he's not gonna let this bring him down, literally. His voice becoming more hoarse, his throat turning dry as he keeps shouting his name as he used him, he turns his head as he wanted to see the man's face as he came, he looks at him so dearly, as the man's chest was highlighted by the rays on moonlight reflecting from the glass near the bed. He looked so beautiful that night, it left him boneless with the never ending euphoria when he came inside him once more. 

 

The other smiles as he pulls out, kissing him fully on the lips, letting him rest on the bed. He was  whispering to his ear, it tickles as he felt his husky breath, loving words only the two of them could hear. His grasps for the other's palm, interlocking them as they embraced on top of the sheets that they soiled with their cum and sweat. They face each other, then looked at their hands, knowing that the love between them never faded. The man cups his face with his other hand, admiring the beauty by his side, caressing his rosy cheeks. He looks away smiles sadly as he tries to pull away from his touch, but was halted by him, gripping his wrist tightly when he sat up. 

 

"Please, stay."

 

He clings to his wrist like foil himself to him, he looked so hurt when he looks at his sparkling orbs, glazed with unshed tears. This man was too emotional after sex, he reminds himself, always assuming the worst outcomes when he tries to leave the bed when he was still awake. 

 

"I'm just gonna get something to wipe this off silly. I'm not gonna leave you."

 

He was such a liar, he thinks, as he shakily stands up. He feels the man's come dribble down his ass to his thighs, sliding in his already sweaty legs, to the floor. When he arrives to the bathroom he sees himself in the mirror, his face blotchy from the tears that escaped, he looks at the expanse of his chest littered with marks and former scars from their recent escapades. He touches the one near his heart, his nimble fingers tracing the row of teeth. As he looks for a towel he feels the man's eyes follow his movements, each step he took he felt his knees starting to crumble underneath his weight and his exhaustion. 

 

In time he finds what he was looking for, wetting the towel with warm water and coming back to the man, he kneels down on the bedside and started to dab his legs with the towel, erasing the remnants of their dirty little act. The man smiles as he relishes at the feeling, when he finishes cleaning him, he cleans himself, letting the man watch as their antics turning into mere memories as he cleans his every crevice of skin. 

 

"Thanks."

 

The mans voice turning soft, reverting back to the gentleman he knew. He throws the dirty towel to the sink and crawls back to the man, making himself comfortable in his arms. The man's fingertips bury themselves to his matted hair, pulling on his strands lightly. He curls on his chest, trying to hear the heartbeat, he closes his eyes as he felt the steady thumping, as if it was a song trying to convey it's love for him. The unspoken words, the promises the man had wanted to tell him ever since they met that night.

As they lie down he hears the man promising him a better life for him, wanting to make his life more bearable instead of the hell he was in now. All the things he wanted he would give in a heartbeat, all the love he deserved he would get as long as he stayed.

 

"Stay, please Jongdae."

 

He pleads once more and there he goes again, his voice starting to crack, telling him to stay, wanting to be with him through all this. He feels his own eyes feel watery as he listened attentively to every word he said, making his longing to stay by his side more than ever. He wanted to feel loved too, wanted to stay until his last breath on this earth, to be the one that would make him smile when life was bad. He wanted him to be his world, but he knew this had to end. He feels the other man's tears drip down his cheek, it hurts to see him like this, too feel so broken that it was too much to bear. The man cups his cheek again, and Jongdae grimaces the feel of the cold metal on the man's finger and it just says it all.

 

After all, he was just a “temporary" companion, a bed warmer, his dirty little secret, his replacement for when his husband wasn't around, an affair. It made him sick, all it takes was that small piece of metal was the only thing that defined this as wrong. He wanted to take that metal of his finger and make him his own. For all this time he knew him, he knew that man started to want the same thing. He knew that the man was starting to fall out of love with his husband, that's why he's here.

 

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

 

He whispers to Jongdae, he tries embracing him with an arm, he tries to comfort him with kisses on his shoulder and jaw, trying his best to ease his pain. He knows he can't do this anymore, he was getting tired. At least once in his life he wanted to follow his selfish decisions, to sate his own desires of his paradise, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to risk the man's life and reputation for his own selfish reasons. 

 

"We can't keep doing this Minseok, you know why I can't stay"

 

His mouth felt heavy with regret as he says those few words. He was such a hypocrite though, he kept saying that encounter after encounter, but after every meeting, it seemed like he forgot what he said to him the night before. He pretends to not have said it when they meet again. He keeps on coming back to him, even when he keeps on telling that they should stop this, to stop everything, to just make Jongdae a horrible mistake when this is over, because he knew this will end in a horrible heartbreak on either side of the coin in the end. 

 

He untangles himself from the man's limbs tucking him to the bed as he stands to make himself look decent before he leaves out those doors.

Their few moments of happiness were short lived as he sits up from the bed, searching for his clothing in the dark room. He was guilty, that he spun this man into loving a bastard like him. He was so used to being alone for most of his life, and now he's here clinging to a man that loved him for who he was and treated him like a princess.

 

The tranquility of the room slowly turning into sadnessas he unlocks the bedroom door. He turns around and sees the man still looking at him with his sullen eyes, life slowly draining away as he pushed himself further away from him. He leans on the door frame contemplating on his choice, one that would risk everything he had worked hard for. He looks at the shining door knob, then back at the man.

 

"Same time next week, Dae?"

 

He freezes on his spot, and looks at Minseok.

 

"Sure."

 

He opens the door and leaves, wanting to continue living in this lie longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you tune in to the future chapters ahead. Comment on what are the problems in this fic, and I'll try my best to fix them. I appreciate feedback and criticism so much. 
> 
> -Nabi


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'll start falling, but he knows there's someone by his side to pick his shattered self.
> 
> It's time to meet Mother Hen Suho and his cute boyfriend Sehun.
> 
> Editted: 6/07/18
> 
> I should really work on socializing more. Don't you think? 
> 
> I hope you like the editted chap! Comment if you wanna say anything about this fic. Critcism is a good motivation for me guys! Love ya'll who supported this WIP of mine! >///<

Jongdae walks out of the bedroom, as he grasps the cold metal door knob in his hand ,he quietly pushes the door behind him. He takes one more look at the man he was leaving before closing the door entirely. As he walks in the long hallway he sees his forgotten brown trench coat, he kneels down to pick it up, he shivers as the coat turned cold, grimacing at his decisions to drop it on the floor instead of neatly hanging it on Minseok's coat rack, it was a bad decision really, but it didn't matter until now. 

"Minseokkie, I'm sorry for everything I did."

He whispers softly as he sits down on the cold wooden floor, sniffing his coat that smelled like Minseok's shampoo, he already started missing the scent of cinnamon and strong coffee already. The feeling of Minseok's body pressed against his felt so electrifying, the way his whispers loving words to him he longed for more as he stands up with weak knees supporting his weight and drapes the coat over his shoulders. He sighs as he takes another look at Minseok's bedroom door, wishing on how simple yet complicated the outcome will be if he did. He puts his hands on his chest that held his breaking heart, wanting to forget all of this pain even for a second in his miserable life. His grip on his coat got tighter as he arrives at the doorstep and bends down to wear his shoes. He glares at how dirty they have gotten as he swipes a hand on the side of it, reminding himself to wash the next time he will do the laundry. He takes one last look at the apartment's surroundings before leaving.

He steps out of the lavish apartment owned by the latter. Finding the elevator was the hardest part, since he didn't notice the winding corridors as Minseok guided him to his own home. He presses his fingertips unto his swollen lips, sighing in despair as he finally finds the elevator. Jongdae was confused on how he didn't find the elevators that quick, even though he has come here multiple times already. He ponders on how much time they had spent together over the past few months, realizing that each month he counts was just another nail pounded into his heaving chest.

"Jongdae, calm yourself."

Jongdae says to himself as he curls in the corner of the small contraption, waiting for the doors to close. He slides down to the cold floor, resting his head on his shaky knees. He didn't bother pressing the button that would send him down to the ground floor. As time passed he shivers, realizing that he didn't press anything to send him down, telling himself on how much an idiot he was. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve and shakily stands up, pressing the button for the ground floor. As the elevator descends he wipes again the stray tears streaking down his pale cheeks. He admires himself in the mirror, he still looks like a wreck, his makeup all over his face. He groans as he hears the elevator's bell resonate as it arrived on the ground floor.

He lowers his head so people won't recognize his state, he walks out of the building, feeling multiple eyes following him. He could already hear the gossips about him everytime he leaves the apartment in the middle of the night. The old women saying on how much of a whore he was, clinging to Minseok like a leech when Minseok waits for him in the lobby. The drunk young men looking at him with dirty looks, as if sending him a signal that they want to have a casual fuck with him. Finally the guard that was on his shift everytime he visits Minseok, speculating at his physique with a raised eyebrow and a shake of his head.

He takes a deep breath of relief as he got out of the god forsaken building, briskly walking quickly. He appreciates the cold autumn air as he walked in the brightly lighted sidewalk, the night still young as he sees many people outside. The streets bustling with multiple vehicles, parking near neon colored places, he sees groups of friends laughing, the smell of alcohol and probably hints on drugs. He sees old couples walking back to their homes, waiting for a bus in stops, sitting in the empty benches, basking in each other's company. 

He takes a look in one of the shops and sees a pair of people admiring at rings, the girl squealing happily as the boy shows her another ring, the ring was white, embedded with multiple gems, he scoffs in jealousy as he sees the boy swoop her into his arms and they share a kiss, nuzzling their foreheads when they broke apart. Young love these days really, but who was he to complain anyway, he was homewrecker of the kindest man he will ever know. He just barged into his mans life, seducing him with his charms, making him succumb to his own demands. He arrives to his fairly small apartment complex.

Jongdae climbs up the stairs, once again blaming himself on picking one of the highest floors for his apartment. He stumbles to his dusty, old door, fishing out his keys, once he found them he finds the one he needed to open it opening it with his keys. He puts the key in the keyhole, he places his hand on the door as he realizes that the light inside was open. Jongdae wonders what could be his roommate be doing at this time of night. He places his ear by the door and he hears two voices, one slightly lower than the other. The voices blend into laughs and insults. He then hears a squeal and bowls clashing, with another deep breath he turns the knob, opening the door. 

"Hunnie! Stop it, you'll ruin the dough."

"I don't care."

He is greeted by a picture of his roommate Junmyeon trapped in a tall man's embrace. Sehun, he finally remembers the man's name, since Junmyeon did just squeal it earlier, who even squeals at this age? He will never know. The younger man's long white sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he assaults his neck with kisses as he kneads the dough. The smaller man squeals in joy as he got tickled by the soft touches. Their faces were covered in white powder, as well as their hair, Junmyeon's blond streaks ruffled as Sehun nuzzles his face into it. 

A look of disgust happens as Sehun grips Junmyeon's chin, pulling him for a kiss. The couple closes their eyes and Junmyeon maneuvers himself, facing Sehun this time. He encircles his arms in Sehun's neck, while the youngers embraces him, deepening the kiss. He coughs awkwardly, announcing his presence to this couple, he thanks his sanity as he stopped them before they got out of hand. The older breaks their kiss and looks to the door to see Jongdae standing by the door with a strained expression. He quickly unwraps himself from the man's hold as he walks toward Jongdae, wiping the flour covered hands in his black apron. He hugs the disheveled man tightly and ruffles his hair. 

"You guys are so domestic, it's so unfair."

Jongdae mumbles as Junmyeon pulled away, Junmyeon blushes as he rubs his neck with a flustered look. Junmyeon looks at his wrecked roommate, tear streaks cover his blotched, pale face, ruined makeup in his eyes making him look more pitiful. He embraces Jongdae again, feeling the man break down into another crying fit in his arms. 

"I think it's time I left, it's getting late anyway."

The man leaning in the kitchen counter looks at the clock that was hanging in the wall, Junmyeon looks at Sehun and nods sadly. The younger male unrolls his sleeves and re-buttons the cuffs, he saunters to the door, to get his own coat. 

"I'll see you at work Myeon."

Sehun leaves a kiss on Junmyeon's forehead, then his blonde hair, caressing them softly, then leaving.

"Like I said, domestic and disgusting."

Jongdae fake gags as he looks up at Junmyeon goes back to the kitchen. Junmyeon, being the mother hen incarnate he is, guides his baby chick Jongdae to their couch. He brings out their blankets and the comfiest pillows, the ones the they dubbed as "FOR TROUBLES AND SLEEPOVERS ONLY". He starts sealing the dough that he and Sehun made in plastic wrap before placing it inside the refrigerator.

He then takes out two cases of beer and helps Jongdae open his first can. Jongdae sets his head on Junmyeon's shoulder. He starts wiping his tears on Junmyeon, this doesn't go unnoticed by the latter. He quickly grabs a box of tissues and he wipes the tears, giving him a few pieces for him to blow his nose on. He embraces the man once more and transfers his head on his lap, massaging his head with his palms. He wraps the both of them with a blanket and puts a fluffy pillow on his lap, so Jongdae could be comfy.

"Mother Jun is so nice."

He murmurs as he nuzzles his face on the fluffy pillow. He purrs like a cat as he feels Junmyeon scratching his head, threading to his locks. He feels guilty since he knows that Junmyeon was just forced to do this for him, his feels his unshed tears disabling his ability to see slightly. Junmyeon grasps for the television remote, when he did find it he turns it on. A cheery woman's voice resounds throughout their apartment

Breaking: EXO's leader Xiumin's 1st solo mini album revealed to have the theme "Love"

"Turn that thing off Jun."

The man scrolls through the channels idly to ease the others anxiety, he knows that times like this, he needs his best friend to comfort him, talk to him.

"You tried again?"

He asks Jongdae, the other groans in agreement as more tears made its way out. Junmyeon continues to massage his head as Jongdae starts to talk.

"I did Jun, but it hurts to see him so hurt like that. I know I love him Jun, but he loves someone else. He's married already Jun! What am I supposed to do about that? I can't ruin this for him."

Junmyeon looks at his best friend, seeing him like this hurt his heart. He was so used to seeing his friend with all smiles and pranks. Now seeing his eyes full of despair and regret was painful, he loved his best friend like a brother at this point. With so much trouble in Jongdae's heart was carrying he could already feel Jongdae collapsing from exhaustion, he could already feel Jongdae breaking piece by piece from the inside, because of that sly man. Before he was happy that Jongdae met Minseok by chance, their friendship slowly turning more into love, at first Jongdae didn't know who Minseok was, so he was dumb enough to follow like a puppy to Minseok's command, reeling him in to his trap, locking him inside a hole he knew Jongdae wouldn't be able to escape. 

He felt himself boil in anger as he thought of that bastard, all he wanted was the best for his friend, he has worked so much to save his life from despair, now this person comes in to their lives, and he ruins it all in a blink of an eye, making Jongdae fall into the despair he had been successfully avoiding for so long.

"Jun, what do I do?"

He whispers helplessly, looking at him with his bloodshot eyes. Jun thinks for a while, he knew if he say this it would just rile his emotions more. He cups his jaw in his palm.

"Don't worry Dae, I'll talk to him first."

He'll do anything to make his best friend smile again, no matter what it takes.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII!!!!
> 
> So welcome to the 3rd chapter! 
> 
> Here we will see the 2nd chapter in Minseokkie's POV. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> not beta'd

He watches him pull away from him again, leaving him alone. He sees his eyes starting to fill with more regret to the words he just said. He sees him wipe his eye with the back of his hand before he finally closed the bedroom door shut, leaving Minseok alone. 

As time passed, he curls up underneath his blanket, his body starting to shiver from the cold air, contemplating whether or not he should start cleaning up as he notices the drops of water, the opened packages of lube and condoms scattered all over, and his clothes that start to have wrinkles since they laid on the floor, unfolded. He cringes at the mess since he wasn't used to that at all, he never liked seeing things so unorderly when he's around.

Han calls him a neat freak of the group for that exact same reason, he was the type of person that cleans even the littlest detail to satisfy his cleaning standards. God, he wanted to go back to those days. He remembered that those days, everything was still...

Happy

Of course he didn't want his husband to sees his wrongdoings, he didn't want his sweet, innocent husband to know that he has brought another man to their bed, making love to him with the same passion he has for him. What made him more shameful was that they did, didn't end in their one night stand. His train of thought stops as those few moments they had crashes into his head, repeatedly reminding him of their night,slowly fading into memories he would cherish over and over until they would remake them once more when they do meet again in another night. 

He groans, sitting up from his position, slowly stretching his arms, hearing his joints pop. He takes a look at the mahogany nightstand and sees a picture ,encased in glass, of him and Han, smiling, wearing white tuxedos and each holding a bouquet of roses in their hands as one of his arms wrap around his slender waist. He takes the picture and caressed Han's smiling face, his mouth contorting into a sad smile while he brings the photo back to its original position.

He picks up the opened packets, internally counting on how much they used this time, finally coming into a final number of 12. He thinks that he should have used the bottle he recently bought this time instead of the packets, but that would make Han suspicious, because he never uses bottled lube unless he was having sex with him. 

Next, he picks up his clothes, throwing them one by one to the hamper, he did have a hard time finding his boxers though, he was confused where Jongdae threw it this time, that man was as messy as his roommate. He finds his black boxers dangling on the top of his closet, he looks at it with irritation as he tries to reach but failing, his problems of being a short man. He succeeds on his fifth try, he emits a scream of relief as he places the boxers neatly into the basket. 

He proceeds to open their closet and takes a graphic t-shirt and a pair of navy blue boxers. He slowly walks to the shower, he drowns his hair with a blast of cold water. He places his body underneath the cold spray, as his mind drifts off to his fantasies, even though he wishes for them to go away, he doesn't want to forget either. He hears the bedroom door click, heavy footsteps becoming louder, he also hears the door close. The footsteps followed by a huge "thump", then soft snoring.

He finishes his shower after a while, he dresses himself decently. He arrives at the sight of Han, his head face first in their bed, still in the outfit he was wearing when he left for the morning. He ruffles the man's fluffy hair and takes of his shoes, then tucking him in their blankets, following him not long after.

He lies on their bed awake, his heart in sync with the ticking of the clock, unconciously listening to the bustling street life outside. feeling another body by his side. He turns his head to admire the sleeping man by his side. He was happy that he was by his side, but he longs for another in exchange of this. He wanted Jongdae instead, but he still loves his husband. He loved him first but in all honesty, he doesn't really know anymore, does he still love Han? Does he love him the way he loves Jongdae? 

Call him selfish for all he cares, but he loves them both. He places his arm to the man's waist, pulling him close, he hears the man sigh in relief and snuggles closer to his uncovered chest. He smiles and smells his hair, strawberries, just like how they smelled when they first met in training. 

They were both awkward at first of course, but Lu Han was the one who first introduced himself, turning them into more than just acquaintances in their first day as a group. The one who cheerfully motivated him to become the leader of EXO. Lu Han was the one who thought him to speak in mandarin, since he didn't talk that much when they first toured outside Korea to promote. He was the one who comforted him when he hears the people criticize how he looked, the one who coaxed him in the bathroom as he vomited lunch almost everyday. 

He remembers that man who kissed him senseless when he shamelessly confessed to him one night, laughing on how cute he was as he stuttered his impromptu confession to him. His husband was the one he dated for almost two years before, publically proposing to him onstage, letting their devoted fans watch them share their first kiss as an engaged couple. This was the same man that he was married to for almost 4 years, the one who stuck with him through thick and thin in their journey to becoming famous.

And yet why does he vividly remember his meeting with Jongdae more? Why does he remember what he first said to him when they met? How Jongdae's moans differentiated in pitch as he blew him in the showers? The man who stumbled into his life looking so lost and broken? His mind started to drift, reminiscing those few memories that started this.

He remembers their first meeting,the smell of strawberries, music, alcohol and a kiss. He sits down on a bar stool, asking for something mild to the bartender who nods with boredom. Minseok toys with the ring on his finger, relishing the cool metal underneath his finger. He perks up as the lights go dim. A spotlight hangs on top of a microphone stand Minseok sees a man with brown curls pulled back by a flowery headband walk to the stand.

He was wearing an oversized dress shirt that was tucked in ripped gray jeans, he takes the microphone off and introduces himself as "Suho", he explains that he was tonight's MC, since their usual MC ,Tao, was late yet again. The man's voice seems so playful and friendly, he mentally takes down notes as it seems that this man has been doing this for quite some time now. He was the leader for EXO, and this man would have probably been a better leader than him by a landslide.

The audience lightly laughs as Suho playfully facepalms with the mic still in hand. He goes down the platform ,with the spotlight following him, and randomly asked patrons if they enjoyed the night so far. Suho's first interviewee was a young girl ,her face started to become red as she becomes flustered over Suho's questions, Minseok laughs at the girls stammering as she quickly sits down.When Suho finishes interviewing the 3rd person and glances at the clock. He walks back to the platform

"Enough said, why don't we inroduce our first performer. Everyone give it up for Korea's songbird, Chen!"

Everyone claps as an attractive man comes out of the red velvet curtain, he hears the women scream the man's name, men wolf whistling as he saunters underneath the spotlight that stopped following Suho, he takes the microphone from him and says a simple thank you. The speakers start to blare a jazzy instrumental, the saxophone giving the man a sexier vibe as he sways to the beat. The man's short black locks of hair parted in the middle, letting him see those long eyelashes flutter on his face. His cheekbones highlighted by a soft blush that made him look younger than what he already looks like, his eyes framed by a thin layer of black eyeliner that made his ebony colored pupils shine brighter.

The man was clad in a leather jacket, that was buttoned fully except, the two uppermost buttons that revealed his milky collarbones. His legs hugged his skin tight jeans that further accented his strong thighs, the man turns around to signal the DJ and Minseok sees Chen's globes, his mouth turns agape, it seems like Chen's ass didn't really fit in his jeans since they looked so tight, but Chen didn't show any discomfort in moving which made Minseok feel relieved for Chen. His kitten-like lips that was painted in a light shade of red curling into a smile as his grip on the microphone shows confidence and style.

Minseok became mesmerized at the man's voice when he started to sing, it was beautiful, sinful, full of warmth as he sung every line, feeling the emotion of the song conveyed so faithfully by Chen. His heart now pangs with jealousy as he aknowledges the man as a better singer than what he is now. Their eyes lock to each other for the first time, Minseok's heart flutters as Chen winks at him, looking at him, luring him. 

When he finished, he takes a bow on stage and walks down, thanking the other watchers as they gave him tips for his little performance. His heart started to race as he sees the man coming closer to him, he leans on the counter, talking to the bartender, asking for what he calls his "usual", the bartender talks to him as he makes his drink, letting Minseok see another smile as he waited for his ordered drink from the man. He stays flabbergasted when he sees him looking at the side, letting Minseok see his splendid jawline, sharp yet feminine. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

He looks at the man, their eyes connected once more in those few moments. This man was going to be his downfall, he can already see it.

"No, I don't mind."

He'll let himself indulge in Chen, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have set a schedule for this and the other fanfic that I am writing at the same time with this. This will be updated twice a week, but it comes in two forms. The first one being a real update, meaning a new chapter, and the second being a rewrite. This fanfic is severely a work in progress so bear with me with the sudden changes in this fanfic as time progresses (can you see how much dilemma I'm going through? I don't even know what to put as tags hahahaha)
> 
> So anyway, here's the schedule of events:
> 
> Sun: I will be writing chapters in advance, or probably rewriting previous chapters  
> Mon: I will be updating Domino Effect with a new chapter  
> Tues: I will be updating Plastic Lovers withh a new chapter (This is an earlier fic, from Yuri!!! On Ice, check it out if your interested.)  
> Wed: I will be writing chapters in advance, or probably rewriting previous chapters  
> Thurs: I'm gonna post a rewrite on Domino Effect  
> Fri: I'm gonna post a rewrite on Plastic Lovers  
> Sat:I will be writing chapters in advance, or probably rewriting previous chapters
> 
> Thank you for sticking around with this fanfic, I'm really sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Im so sorry for any misconceptions about this fic, it has been a year ever since I have tried posting a fic, problems hahahaha. 
> 
> I promise to try my best in making this fanfic (and the other one) better.
> 
> Love ya'll so much
> 
> Comment on what I could do to make this fic better, criticism is very much appreciated, and if anyone if interested in being a beta reader, just comment and we'll talk :)
> 
> -Nabi


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started to crumble down.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely StrangeOne1990. I hope you enjoy!

They wait for Chen's beverage to arrive. Their eyes keep on meeting the other, as the flashing neon lights, made Chen's eyes shine more. Minseok leans on the counter, tapping his fingers on the polished table, idly watching the man. 

"So, what's a man like you doing in a shady place like here?"

He chuckles as the man quickly grabs his drink, swirling the contents in its glass softly, looking at the colorful liquid. Chen then looks back at him with his mischievous eyes. Minseok silently covers his wedding ring that was still on, regretting that he didn't take it off. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Chen as he takes his hand and caressing the ring. The mischief in his eyes not wavering as he placed a soft kiss on his hand. 

"Marriage troubles then?"

Minseok nods as Chen toys with his ring, admiring the smooth metal. His own drink, actually his fourth glass of the night, arriving across him. He takes the drink and downs it fast, the lingering burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat, slowly turning him lightheaded and drunk. Chen smirks at him, just watching him, knowing how this works. It made him feel so giddy inside as he watches this man, wanting to feel his heat against his, his lips on his own. He wanted to feel those hands caress his body as he undressed him, for his mouth to worship every crevice of his body, to scream his name as he pounded Chen nonstop in bed. He wanted to help this man to forget his troubles, and focus on him. Call him a slut for all he cared, but he saw this man slowly breaking apart by the minute.

"So stranger, care to give me a name that I'll moan later?"

Minseok spits his drink as he hears those words, he quickly mutters a sorry to the bartender that just brushes him off with a kind smile then looks at Chen, who was reclining on the bar stool, awaiting his answer. It was as if the man's need for him was not faltered over his ring. They look at their interlocked hands, Chen's hold to him becoming tighter by the second. In an unexpected motion, Chen takes off his ring and gives it to Minseok's empty palm, which Minseok accepts. He puts his ring in his breast pocket, reassuring himself that this will just be a one night thing, no strings attached. He was just a man who wanted to let go for at least this night, to enjoy his life that he threw away too early. 

"If that's the thing that's alarming you, well, we could just pretend. I want to help you, even for just this one night -"

"Min, it's Min."

"That's a cute name, fitting for a cute man such as yourself." 

Minseok pouts, his cheeks puffing out, that emits a squeal from Chen, who pats his cheeks. The music starts to turn into an upbreat remix of modern songs he sees Chen stand up and brings out his hand. Minseok looks at him, trying to understand what this man was silently trying to say to him. Chen sees his struggle and just pulled him out of his chair, bringing him to the disco colored dancefloor. They were surrounded with various men and women, that were illuminated by flashing light, who were either talking while swaying to the beat or heavily grinding to each others bodies, making out obscenely. 

"Just dance with me Min, there's no harm in that."

Chen started to dance to the beat, Minseok started to appreciate the man's hidden curves under the jacket, he sees how fluid his movements were as he drapes a hand on Minseok's shoulder, his hips swiveling to the song. He sweetly laughs as Minseok tries to follow him, his hand finding its place in Chen's waist pulling him closer. Chen's face was really beautiful up close, he looks up to admire his features carefully. He looks so breathtaking being so near to him, but it seems like he's so far from his grasp at the same time. He leans in to the other's chest, which was slighty smaller than his own and listens to his heartbeat. Chen smiles and embraces him in kindness, he buries his face in his hair and sniffs, he smelled like fresh apples, Chen loved apples, they always reminded him on how much they made an impact over everything in history. 

The taste of it's juice was so addicting it made him mad, he wanted more, craved for everything he could get. He groans as he felt himself grow hard under the heat of their embrace, but it seems like he's not the only one. He feels Minseok's own, slowly grinding to the growing bulge hiding in his pants. Minseok looks at him, looking so helpless underneath him. He feels the man stand a bit higher to whisper to him.

"Make me forget just this once Chen, lets pretend."


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A brand new chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. I honestly don't know where I'm going for this fic sometimes hahahahahaha.

They quickly stumble to a moderately good hotel, quickly booking a room for a night. As they stepped into the room, their lips collide roughly, tasting each other's mouths as if this was the last time they will do this. Minseok believes this, but Chen doesn't. Minseok slams Chen to the wall, not breaking the kiss as he does so. He hikes his leg up, making his thigh caress Chen's side, they both moan at the friction that it emits, Chen slides his hand underneath the man's knee, making his leg go higher. He was a bit shocked on how flexible this man was, being flexible himself he imagines the fun "times" that they could have. He pins him to the floor, spreading his legs further to the point he looks like he's in a split position and ravishes him there. 

 

His jacket comes off first, a burst of cold wind hitting his bared skin as he never wore anything underneath everytime he performs. He feels Minseok's shaky hands map out his chest, embedding to his head every curve of his muscle, how his fingertips dip lower when he touches his abs. He looks at Minseok who's eyes follow the hairy line that disappears in his pants. Chen bites his lips and attacks his neck, only biting lightly, so Minseok's husband won't get suspicious over his loyalty to him. (What loyalty exactly? Chen reminds himself.)

 

He tugs on the hem of the man's oversized black button up, tugging its tuck out, Chen moans as his hands felt the strong muscles the man was hiding from him. He tugs it up higher revealing a severely toned chest and body. He drools as he sees the ripple of muscles, starting to glisten with sweat. His bulge growing faster by the second, he moans loudly as he feels Minseok's bulge protuding from his jeans, poking at his pert behind.

 

"I'll rip your dick off your pants if you don't fuck me right now."

 

Minseok turns animalistic, pulling Chen down for another kiss, deeper and longer than the last one. He quickly unbuttons his shirt and threw it somewhere, now it was Chen's turn to get pinned. Minseok makes quick work of Chen's pants throwing it as well, then next was his. As they were down to their boxers, Chen appreciates the adonis on top of him, he was so mesmerized of this man whos demeanor changed from a cute shy man to a literal sex god. Sex god will be double checked of course, he laughs to himself, as they haven't gotten to the good part of the night. His thoughts were cut off as Minseok started to grind their clothed cocks, he hears his moans becoming huskier and rougher. 

 

Minseok's peels of their boxers, that joined the makeshift pile of clothes. He straddles Chen and drips precome on his stomach, he groans louder as Chen's large hands grip his dick like there was no tomorrow, getting it harder ,if that was still possible. They were now both hard at this point, their gasps almost harmonizing as Minseok cups his face and kisses him again. The kiss felt softer, but still had dominance as Minseok enters his swollen mouth. Chen almost bit his tongue as he feels Minseok's cock tease his entrance, he was glad he fucked himself with his dildo the night before, he knew that he would still be loose from that. Minseok pulls away a little then showed Chen three fingers, that he wiggled slowly.

 

"Suck."

 

The man's voice also turned husky, his hot breath tickling his ear as he whispers to him. He dutifully opens his mouth, sucking on each fingertip, swirling his saliva and his tongue across all three fingers, letting them go with a pop. Minseok then uses those fingers to cover his own cock, groaning at how sexy Chen looked while he sucked. 

 

"You're taking to long MinMin, I'm riding you."

 

He whines, that did made Minseok groan more, who lies back on the floor, the one who was letting Chen take control. Chen quickly positions himself to where his ass could easily swallow Minseok's cock. He holds Minseok's cock in one had to guide it inside quickly, he screams as Minseok forces himself inside making him balls deep in no time, giving Chen no time to prepare himself. He gave Chen a few moments to settle ,being the gentleman he really was, he sees the man on top of him with his eyes closed, breathing deeply, his hands grasp for something to hold unto. He opens as he felt Minseok shuffle under him, slowly guiding him down to the floor again. Chen wraps his limbs to Minseok's slim waist, pulling him closer.

 

"Move Min."

 

Minseok obliges, starting with a few shallow thrusts to get Chen gasping for more of him, he feels Chen's legs hold him tighter, as if trying to get him deeper inside. Minseok moves faster and deeper, Chen's body spasms with the impact of his thrusts, his eyes rolling back to their sockets as Minseok grasps his hips forcing him to meet his movements. He felt so breathless as he sneaks a look at the man again, he feels Chen fall apart as his ass swallows his cock greedily. His thoughts kept drifting back to Han, but Chen's hot body pressed against him kept bringing him back to reality.

 

He felt so intoxicated with this man, he felt like this before with Han, but not as strong as this. He felt his orgasm starting to build up, as he feels his blood go down to his abdomen, forcing to move faster, maneuvering Chen's legs to his shoulders, almost bending him in half, this let him plow him deeper, hitting his prostrate spot on. Chen's throat already turns dry, he couldn't speak properly at this point, he was too overstimulated by everything. 

 

As Minseok gave one last thrust they came at the same time, Chen splattering his release on their stomachs even on Minseok's jaw and Minseok pulling out just in time and painting Chen's face and chest with him cum. They both breath heavily, Minseok plopping by his side.

 

"We didn't even make it to the bedroom, and yet you fucked me like a champ."

 

They both laugh then cuddled the whole night, this time in the bed.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to rewrite last thursday. Im really sorry about that,

The morning after was no less than splendid for the two of them. Minseok woke up first with Chen curled up in his chest, resting his head on his numb arm. He brings as hand up to caress Chen's bare torso that wasn't covered up with the blanket. Chen must have felt it since he started to fuss, moving away from the moving hand. Minseok laughs on how cute Chen's actions was, his mind suddenly drifts back to reality as he realizes he didn't come home. Ham must be worried sick now, thinking why his husband didn't even call him that he might come home late, thinking where his husband his, hoping that he is ok. 

"Morning handsome."

A warm hand cups his cheek and a pair of lips peck his own. Chen's eyes glimmer with happiness as he hugs him, starting to kiss his chest with vigor. Minseok started to get tickled and pushes him off a bit. Chen pouts then laughs with him, his cheeks having a nice shade of red as he snickers. Minseok watches his lips curl into a kitten-like smile, just like the one that entranced him last night. He knew what he had just done last night was unspeakable, and so sinful. He promised Han a life of loyalty and compassion, and yet just a year after their marriage he indulged in a sin that could never be revoked. 

It made Minseok sick to the bone just thinking about it right now, but why was he still here. Why was he entangled with a stranger, letting themselves indulge in something that he knew that only he and Han should have done? He recalls on the blurry memories, the laughter, that decision that ruined that sacred vow. 

"Min, are you ok?"

"I-I have to go."

"I understand."

He takes one last look at Chen, before clambering out of the bed. He quickly grabs the articles of clothing that was thrown all over the place. He didn't bother looking at the mirror if he looked presentable. He quickly goes out of the hotel, leaving Chen behind. He runs to his car, thanking whatever deity existed as he sees that it hasn't been towed last night. Minseok quickly grabs his keys, starts the engine and races to his home. He gets there in 5 minutes, mindlessly turning like some hot shot he thought he was. He probably over sped a few times, neglected a red light or two, but at least he was home in record time. 

He could smell the alcohol on himself, the loose strands on his hair, the eyeliner he applied smeared and messy after a night of action. He runs past the confused guard, throwing his key to a staff to park his vehicle. Minseok finally takes a deep breath as he presses a button to his apartment floor. He finally plans on what he was gonna say to Han, but he doesn't really know how to explain this. How do you even say that you cheated on your husband, you can;t just go in there and just say:

'Hi honey! I was with a guy last night, but don't worry I won't do it again because I love you so much.'

NO, he slaps his forehead, his idiocy sometimes. He tries to think harder, his heart pumping blood faster, as if he was going into a panic attack. He takes a look on his shaking hands and sees his hand that should have had the ring resting on his finger. 

OK.Panic mode is on, it's really on this time.

His heartbeat then calms down as he feels the ring still where he last left it. It was still in his breast pocket, shining in all it's purest glory. He takes his rings out, then slides it in, breathing softly feeling much better about himself since the ring was now in his line of sight. As if seeing the ring erases the thing he just did last night. What a freak he thinks of himself, presenting himself looking so horrible infront of Han, what was he thinking??

He almost curses as he hears the elevator ring, signalling that he was already there on that floor. With his shaking knees, he walks to his door. Every step he took in the quiet hallway felt like a million bricks dropping on him, he already feels the world he knew crumbling down as of this moment. If Han knew about this, what would happen to their relationship, surely that will go in to the book of scandals that idol life has. Their group would also take a huge blow, as their leader is just really a sly man, with a greedy desire for men. People would see him as the pig he already was, how they would talk about how much an asshole he was, cheating on EXO's precious and innocent deer for a nobody. 

He feels glued to his place, when he comes face to face with his door, not knowing what to do in this situation, since it was the first time he actually did this. Well, why would he even do this the second time right? How thirsty was he for Chen anyway? Chen. He forgot to think about what would happen to Chen! How would he even react to hundreds of people following his eever move, forcing to have an interview with them. He would probably be dubbed as "Homewrecker of the century" for the problems he ensued in their lives. Of course no one would believe him if he pleads that it was Minseok who initiated this, since who would believe that Minseok, an epitome of goodness and the gentleman's example, would cheat on Han right?

"Minnie! you're home!"

He falls to the floor, he feels a body on top of him. Minseok feels a pair of hands and liquid starting to fall on his shirt. He comes face to face with Han, his eyes overlflowing with tears, clad in his shirt and pyjama bottoms. He looks so wrecked, he probably was crying the whole night, wondering why he wasn't home yet. 

"Why didn't you come home Min? I was so scared! You didn't call, you didn't even bother to text me."

The guilt was back to haunt him again, those tears shouldn't have shed if he didn't do the deed with Chen. He shouldn't feel so worried if he didn't go, and yet he is there, on the floor with his weeping husband. He wraps his arms to Han, encircling him in an embrace. Minseok pulls them up, guiding them inside the ajar door of their apartment.

"Don't do that again ok Min?"

"Min? Are you ok?"

"Min!"

The alarm blares its bell, signaling a new day.


	7. VII

**6:23 A.M.**

The first thing that Jongdae saw when he opens his eyes, he groans in displeasure and covered his face with the blanket that was messily draped over him. The sunlight hit his hungover self like a truck, burning through his eyes like hell. He smells something coming from their kitchen not far from his sight and reach. Jongdae hears his roommate chatting with Sehun who was helping him with breakfast. Junmyeon must have asked him to come over so he could have another opinion over the whole "situation" he roped himself into just now. The older man must have heard him starting to wake up as he heard footsteps come closer to his pretending to sleep body.

"Wake up Jongdae, I made your favorite waffles and bacon"

Junmyeon's soft, mother like voice echoes throughout their room. The scent of the food getting stronger as time passes by. He hears Junmyeon go back to the kitchen, probably starting to plate up the finished product. He could already taste the savory bacon on his tongue, the loud crunch that it would emit when he takes his bite. He feels his stomach rumbling, when his mind starts to imagine it. God must have really blessed him with an angel whose name was Junmyeon, no wonder Sehun is so enamored by this man. He was happy for his best friend with landing a man like the younger, they deserve each other.

He gets lost in his thoughts again, inside his own fantasy. Going back to the events that landed him to where he was right now. Most of them were so happy, remembering them made him feel so giddy inside, it starts to hurt as time passes by. Minseok made him happier, he won't deny that, but did he think of the impending consequences if this leaked out. What a scandal it would be, so it was probably best if he ended it sooner than expected, so he doesn't need to nurse this heartbreak longer and taking it harder. He grumbles incoherent words before sitting up, rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes, stretching to take out the kinks. He groans as he feels his neck tingle, probably because he didn't sleep in his bed last night, collapsing in the couch was his best option, that's what his drunk self thought at that time.

He pads to the connected kitchen with a little sway and wobble in every step he took, sitting in one of the bar stools when he arrived. Junmyeon, being a mother stuck inside a man's body he really was, places a glass of water and two painkillers in front of him. He gives Jongdae another one of his sweet smiles and a kiss on his forehead, before fixing the dining table for their meal, but actually half arguing with Sehun on trying to make out with him while he was trying to finish his task. 

Jongdae quickly down the pills with a swig of water, sighing in relief. Feeling his headache exiting his system, but exchanged with a sight of his roommate close to being harassed by his boyfriend. He rests his head on the counter, groaning at how much Sehun clings to Junmyeon like the spoiled brat he was. Junmyeon thwacks Sehun with the spatula he was holding, Sehun makes a squeal in pain, holding his hand as if it was placed in a fire. This made the younger man let him go, he sees Junmyeon smirk in triumph as he goes to the old stove, turning off the fire.

"Not in front of the food."

He mutters loudly, as he takes a seat on one of the chairs. Junmyeon takes the seat across him, while Sehun sits next to Junmyeon. They eat quietly, no conversation running, the cutlery having contact with the glass plates, the gulps of coffee, and the munches on the food were the only ones they heard. The tension was so thick, it became awkward, but Jongdae was used to it. He knew that Junmyeon wouldn't pry into his problem in the early morning, not when Sehun is around, not when both of them still have to tend to their morning gigs. They usually have talks when its only the both of them and they already finished their evening routines. Those were the only moments where Jongdae felt so safe, where he felt like he didn't need to solve all his problems quickly, where he knew that someone was there to give an opinion if he sorely needed one. 

"Have any plans today Dae?"

He shakes his head, happy that this was his day off.

"Too bad our day off this month didn't sync."

He was sad about that too, all he wanted right now was to spend some quality time with his best friend.

"Take care of yourself today Jongdae."

He mutters a soft yes, as Junmyeon stands up with Sehun by his side quickly. The younger man, follows the mother hen like a lost chick. Jongdae laughs at that, maybe without Junmyeon in Sehun's life he probably would have had his life in shambles. 

"I'll see you tonight, bye Dae. I love you."

Junmyeon closes the door with a soft click following him, leaving Jongdae alone. He scratches his head, standing up to look for his phone. He finds his phone squeezed in the folds of the couch, he grabs it and turn it on. After a while his phone had never ending notifications of various updates and texts, but one caught his attention.

 

**From: Kim Minseok**   
_You free today?_

 

He feels his sweat coursing through his body all over, his hand holding his phone starting to shake. What was he going to do? He quickly types his reply sending it with no hesitation.

 

**From: Kim Jongdae**   
_I am cutie >w<._

 

He sees Minseok's reply as soon as he sent his.

 

**From: Kim Minseok**   
_That's great! Let's meet in the coffee shop?_

 

**From: Kim Jongdae**   
_Sure, give me 30 minutes to fix myself. You know how horrible I look in the morning T.T. Not everyone can look as flawless as you._

 

**From: Kim Minseok**   
_Hahaha, I know how you look. You've always looked perfect in my eyes Dae. ^3^, see you soon._

 

He sees Minseok's name log out, he exhales in frustration. How could this man act like nothing happened last night, he will never know. 

All he knows is that he is so fucked at this point.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm sorry I wasnt able to update last week due to some family matters. TTATT Anyways I'm back with a new chapter! I also started a new series for my nerdiness to flourish go check it out! It's the DC'verse (shameless advertising wtf Nabi)
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this one!

**6:00 A.M.**

 

Minseok wakes up alone in the queen sized bed, his left side still warm due to the body that was next to him last night. He groggily sits up to turn off the alarm by his side, regretting why he didn't turn it off in the first place since he didn't have anything happening for today. He stares into nothingness for a while, still dazed after waking up early. He decides to flop back down the bed with his phone on hand. He checks his messages if Jongdae even bothered to text back, which he didn't. He also looks at the long thread of calls he made last night before falling asleep, also unattended by the other. 

 

He groans in annoyance, bringing a hand to his face, blocking the sun from the wide open window. The rays of sunlight almost blinding him as he squints at the clear sky, a perfect day to go out. Out of frustration he gets ready for the day ahead of him, taking a quick bath and grabbing a comfortable set of clothes, being a shirt and some jogging pants. When he got out of the bathroom, the scent of meat and rice wafted through out the place, following the smell he sees his husband preparing them breakfast. 

 

Han was wearing a flowery apron on top of his pyjamas, humming softly as he fried the chicken in the pan, turning it to the side to cook. He hears Minseok's heavy footsteps, giving him a smile before turning his attention back to the food. Minseok embraces him from behind, caressing his taut stomach and chest. Han stiffles a laugh as he was ticklish, he hears Minseok laugh as well. It has been a long time since they have spent time like this, he was lucky that Minseok didn't have to leave too early for the day this time since it was his day off. He could finally give him a full meal for once instead of gulping almost a whole bag of coffee to last the day, his husband sometimes really. 

 

The younger man was dismayed though, their schedules didn't sync this time so now Minseok has to spend his day off with out him spoiling him with food. He did love making him smile by cooking his favorites on nights where they weren't too tired. Those nights they would sit on the couch, a blanket draped over them, eating the night away with a glass of wine on the side. They would watch their favorite movies, or some new drams that both of them were curious about. 

 

Those nights barely happened these days, Minseok comes back almost in the early mornings, saying that he went drinking with some friends, which confused him, since Minseok barely does drink with people, he usually drinks either with him or alone. Minseok also became much more attentive to his phone, on one of his days off, he sees him typing away. Seeing his eyes go through messages that kept popping up non-stop most days started to feel off. He knew he shouldn't speak so evily of his Minseok, he was Minseok after all, the man was just a really soft marshmallow, little did he know of the agravating situation. 

 

The young couple exchange soft good mornings and a kiss, Han quickly assigning the other to fix their dining table as he cooks. While Minseok sets the table, he looks at Luhan with his peripheral view, after all these years he still looked breathtaking. His heart skips a beat as he sees his dear husband cook a meal after a long time of separation. To see him smile at him with so much adoration felt so guilty for him, due to his "little" affair with Jongdae.  He brushes it off, just like what he always did when Han was around, he thinks it's best to hide it longer, he doesn't want him to find out. 

 

"You're spacing out again Minnie." Han says while he looks at him. Minseok was picking at his food with his chopsticks, lost in his thoughts even before Han placed down the dishes. He feels his warm palm on his, calmly bringing it down to grasp harder. He doesn't look at Han, knowing he'll have that concerned look on his face. His eyebrows so close together and crinkled, his mouth still and thin, just the entire look felt so much like punishment, well it should be, Minseok says to himself.

 

"Is it the food? I could cook something else if you want."

 

"No need Han, I'm just feeling under the weather today." He replies quickly, giving a practiced face staring at Han.

 

"Ok, well thank goodness you have a day off right?"

 

He nods, breaking eye contact, going back to trying to eat his food. They eat silently, no words exhanged, their hands still entangled with each other on top of the table until the meal finished. Han stands up first, bringing his used plate and utensils to the sink, waiting for Minseok to put his own as he turns on the tap to start cleaning the plates and cutlery. Minseok then stands up, silently putting the apparatuses on the side of the sink then going back to the bedroom to get his phone. 

 

 **6:55 A.M.**  

 

He starts to type away, messaging no other than Jongdae.

 

**From: Kim Minseok**

_You free today?_

 

He waits for a reply, sitting on the mattress. He gets startled as the phone buzzed, quickly reading the reply.

 

**From: Kim Jongdae**

_I am cutie >w<. _

 

**From: Kim Minseok**

_That's great! Let's meet in the coffee shop?"_

 

Was this too much? The man did just turn him down to stay last night. He hears Han's footsteps leave the apartment, going to his schedule for the day.  

 

**From: Kim Jongdae**

_Sure, give me 30 minutes to fix myself. You know how horrible I look in the morning T.T. Not everyone can look as flawless as you._

 

**From: Kim Minseok**

_Hahaha, I know how you look. You've always looked perfect in my eyes Dae. ^3^, see you soon._

 

Oh god, this gonna end in a mess, he could already feel it. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment down below on how I can improve my fic, if there's anything you'd like to tell me just comment! Love you guys so much! Thank you for the support on this fic so far, I'll strive to make it better, I promise. Also, thank you to everyone who hit that kudos, bookmarked, commented and subscribed! It means so much to me, since I see that people actually like this piece of trash I'm working on XD. 
> 
> -Nabi


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for the 500 views! I'm really proud that people actually read this. 
> 
> To those who subscribed and reading this until now. How can I make this fanfic better?

He kept running and running, farther and farther, knowing he was late. Too late again, too late for anything. Red turning green, letting him go forward, getting closer to his goal. He could see the cafe from afar, thinking he could get there earlier if he runs faster. Bead of sweat go down his face, slowly making him smell like he ran a marathon, which really did happen so it can be justified. He steps in the cafe with a deep breath, barging into its doors, which annoyed some of the customers leisuring. 

Jongdae scans the area, looking for the small man. He finds him in their usual spot, the one near the corner, mostly enclosed by a wall. Half of Minseok's face was covered with the mask, his eyes encased with a pair of transparent glasses, making him look younger. The man seemed to be engrossed on something that he was reading on the newpaper, such an oldie he was even for his young age. Luckily the older man had ordered for him in advance, since he was used to Jongdae being late when they meet up on mornings, especially on ones where they had a nasty end to the night. 

"Nice for you to finally join me Jongdae." Minseok says before getting out of his chair to place a kiss on his forehead, gripping one of his hands tightly, urging him to sit across him. Silence envelops their table, no one speaking a word or even a breath to initiate a conversation. The minutes feel like hours as the atmosphere becomes thicker, not even glass could cut through. 

"If we're not going to say anything to each other, I'm just gonna leave. You're wasting my day off Minseok." Jongdae spits out in impatience, he was getting tired of chasing this man like a sick puppy. He wants closure, and fast, he just wants to live normally like how he did a long time ago. He fixes his glasses with one hand while the other grips his hand tighter. Jongdae gives him another annoyed look, gritting his teeth, as he waits for the man's reply. Their tension broken as the waitress cheerfully gives them their meal, leaving them alone once she did her job. 

They didn't touch their food, Minseok just flicking the food around his plate, Jongdae just starting at him coldly. Minseok clears his throat then looks at him again.The way Minseok looks at him made him feel special everytime, it was as if he was the only thing left in the world. It hurt. He gave him a sad smile before letting his hand go.

"I guess it was time that we went our separate ways, permanently." He starts, Jongdae knew it was coming, but why did it sting so bad? He knows this was for the best. Their careers will start to get endangered more and more as time passes. Jongdae was also aware of an upcoming comeback for Minseok's group, meaning a lot of eyes will watch him much intensely. Jongdae nods curtly, keeping his head low, not wanting to meet Minseok's eyes. 

"It was fun while it lasted Jongdae. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess." 

"It's fine Minseok, as long as no one got hurt." _Excluding my heart, thanks a lot._

"I really wished we just met on different terms you know? Maybe if I wasn't tied down." 

"Honestly, it's fine Seokkie, I enjoyed my time with you too." He gave him another smile, before gripping his hand, the one that had the ring. He kisses his soft knuckle before taking one last look at the ring.

"Take care of Han this time ok? I don't want to see tabloids of you breaking up with him. Han seems like a nice man." He says before laughing dryly.

Minseok retracts his hand back, tucking a stray lock of Jongdae's hair to his ear. The touch burns, he thinks, the fingertips gliding on his hair seems like a huge flame swallowing him whole. 

"Don't be sad Dae, this isn't the end of the world."

"Then why does it feel like it?" He whispers before clambering from his seat and running away.

He was running again, away from the coffee shop, away from everything if he could. He didn't want to stop, he wants to forget, he wants to leave. He didn't dare look back, or even look at his surroundings. He only crashes down to the ground as he hits a body, his tears dripping down on the smooth asphalt, blurring his vision. 

"Watch where you goi-" The man says before stopping. He hears Jongdae cries, hitting the ground repeatedly with his shaking hands. He quickly goes to his side after rearangging all of his things. He puts his bag to the side before gripping Jongdae's shoulders. 

"Look, I'm sorry for the hostility earlier, I guess I wasn't looking." He says.

Jongdae swats the mans hands from his shoulder before glaring at him. His reddened eyes were greeted by a sight of a beautiful man, angel? he didn't care. His bleached hair parted to the side and slightly ruffled, probably due to the fall from a few minutes ago. He felt himself staring at the man instead. 

"Well, If it's no trouble for you, why don't I treat you some food? It's the least I can do." The man says sweetly before helping him stand up. He supports Jongdae's weight with his arms and took his bag. 

Jongdae wipes his tears with his now ruined sleeve, resting his head on the stranger's shoulder. Not caring on what will happen to him, he just wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys! I made a twitter account! Feel free to follow, request and ask me some stuff there! I might just post there if there's gonna be new stuff, schedules so here it isss
> 
> Check out GeomeunNabi (@GeomeunN): https://twitter.com/GeomeunN?s=09
> 
> Thanks for reading my friends!


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! So we have finally reached the 10th chapter *squeals* I can't believe it. So somewhere this week I will post an extra chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this update!

"I don't need your pity, whatever your name is." Jongdae says as they sat down in one of the more private seats of the cafe. He refuses to meet eyes with the stranger in front of him, who was currently trying to pry some information from him. His tears have dried, leaving only multiple dry streaks covering his face like it's thick makeup. He kept looking down, feeling ashamed of himself from letting out his feelings out in the open, to burden someone with his problems. He could feel his tears well up again, dripping down to his pants as he remembers Minseok's forlorn face as he said those words. He always wished that he could run away with Minseok to anywhere, to only have each other, as long as they were happy, as long as he was happy. 

"It's Baekhyun." The man, Baekhyun, replies softly. His features soften, trying to comfort the smaller crying in front of him. He tries his best to spark even words from the man before he breaks into a puddle of tears again for what could probably be the 3rd time ever since they situated themselves. He felt sorry for the crying man, he didn't even know his name yet now that was frustrating. Even if he and the stranger aren't still that close, he wanted to help him, to find that dick that made him cry his eyes out. Though, if it weren't for the person who hurt him, he wouldn't have met this ethereal beauty. He was amazed that he still hasn't seen him in the entertainment industry, that facial structure should have stolen people's hearts left and right in a heartbeat.

He kept admiring the man in front of him, his plush kitten like lips that would have looked so cute if he smiles, maybe he was cute when he smiles. Eyes that would have seen better days, but nevertheless mesmerizing to look at. As he was ogling at the man, Baekhyun didn't realize that the other was staring back, looking at him with initial shock and disgust. It took him a while to realize that those reddened orbs were looking straight at him, turning him into a flustered. Great now a man who fell to the pavement crying is probably thinking that he is a creepy pervert. 

_Nice going Baekhyun! Maybe next time you find another crying guy to bump into to ogle at._

"L-Look, Baekhyun was it? I get it that you want to comfort me and become a fucking knight with shining armor, but the last time a guy became like that I ended up like this." 

The man's features hardened as he said every word, enunciating every syllable laced with anger and regret. His eyes glaring at the table, as if he could burn it to the ground to his gaze. He looks at Baekhyun again, who was sort of spooked at his declamation. He quickly softens his facade, wanting to crawl into a corner and die, Baekhyun must now think of him as a hard headed man to be with, no wonder your last relationship ended up o badly.

 _Great, you just had to say that Jongdae? This Baekhyun guy just pulled you out of embarrassment outside and this is how you will repay him? Just great Kim Jongdae, just great_

_I'm gonna kill whoever hurt you, I promise_

"I-It's Jongdae by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jongdae."

Jongdae smiles as Baekhyun raised his hand up to shake, which he shakes reluctantly. Baekhyun being the gentleman he is, told the man that he could order anything on the menu, in exchange of a small conversation. He hears Jongdae laughs softly, and how it sounded like the best song to him was greatest thing that could brighten his mood. Comparing the Jongdae that he bumped to earlier, this one was happier and sweeter. Even with the tear streaks he still looks like he could put the sun to shame with how bright he looks with a smile. This Jongdae just scored a place in   
Baekhyun's lonely single heart that quick it was very alarming at this rate.   
"Well my impromptu knight in shining armor, can you buy your prince some fries and a caramel latte?" 

"Consider it done your highness." Baekhyun gives Jongdae a small bow before calling a waiter to take their orders, Baekhyun ordering a salad and nice hot mug of coffee. The waiter then repeats the meals then promptly leaves. He stands up to get tissues and a bowl of water, which leaves Jongdae confused when he sits back down with the items at hand.

"Here, so you can wipe off that bastard out of your life like how you would with those streaks." Baekhyun says sliding the blow to Jongdae's direction. Jongdae stiffens at Baekhyun's words, the once happy atmosphere quickly disappearing. _Oh fuck, he's going to cry again._

"You're right, I should forget about him, he ruined me, broke me, used me. When he was done he just spat me out like bones." 

Jongdae takes a piece of tissues, slightly dipping it into the water and wiping his face clean. After a few pieces later, Jongdae looks much better, face rid of the horrifying streaks. Baekhyun just falls a little more as the man looks at him, this time full of gratefulness.

"I can't thank you enough for this Baekhyun, no one has ever been this nice to a person they bump into." He shyly says, feeling embarrassed at what he just said. He could feel his cheeks burn red, slowly turning him into a tomato, which was not a great look. Baekhyun, on the other hand was already squealing on the inside, Jongdae was so cute! He wanted to just keep him safe and sound somewhere and give him lots and lots of love, like how a child becomes when they would get a new toy. 

"It's fine Jongdae, you were lucky that you bumped into the kindest gentleman that ever grazed this universe." 

His answer elicits another spout of laughter from him, his lips curving into a full blown smile as he laughs. His eyes turning into the loveliest crescents as his laughter becomes louder, making Baekhyun laugh as well. 

Their food comes and they ate in peace, a few questions thrown here and there as they ate. When they finished it was already 11A.M., Baekhyun already saying that he was in a day off and had nothing to do was invited to Jongdae's apartment to just watch some reruns of whatever movie was playing to pass the time. Baekhyun wholeheartedly agrees, walking with Jongdae side by side towards the apartment. Now Baekhyun finds out that Jongdae has a mother-like roommate who might try to butcher if he even tries to looks at Jongdae wrong at this state ,well that was how he understood Junmyeon's personality while Jongdae described him. 

They arrived at the apartment after almost an hour walk, since Jongdae was persistent that they burn all the calories they ate since it was a lot. Jongdae opens the apartment door and Baekhyun was greeted by different smells, but no less of a turn off. This environment was Jongdae's home, and if this is how he would win Jongdae's trust then so be it. Heck, he would even rob a man so that he could be called Jongdae's friend. The duo started cleaning the living room, which was terribly cluttered with beer cans and packets of cup noodles. Jongdae sets up the television while he asks Baekhyun to microwave them some popcorn to eat. 

Jongdae situates his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, which the man gives no fuss about. As they wait for a new movie to start they kept asking each other questions. Jongdae was a bar singer while Baekhyun said he was trainee from an industry. 'Just wasn't my luck to be a part of a group yet' he says.

Well, that was just a part of a lie, he was part of boy group, but he didn't want to overwhelm Jongdae, since it was their first time meeting. He finds out that Baek ,that's his nickname since Baekhyun was long and Jongdae is really a lazy cat in reality, has the cutest dog in the world. Baekhyun gives no hesitation to show Jongdae various photos and videos of the dog. 

Their random conversation gets cut off as the opening credits start, both of them quickly getting immersed on the story and the character's life. The movie was about a young man who hopelessly fell for a person that was never going to return the love. The main love interest then decides to just let the main character indulge on his dreams, but to only be crushed since the other doesn't truly love him at all. Jongdae could see himself in the main character's position, to feel love and to not be loved at all, it was a stab to his already broken heart. 

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae sniffle, he turns his head only to find him crying again. He puts the popcorn down then embraces him, knowing so well how it felt. He embraces the crying man as tight as he could, even fixing their positions where Jongdae was now on his lap. The man on top rests his head on his shoulder, trying his best to soften his cries, and failing. The movie long forgotten, Baekhyun focuses all of his attention on comforting Jongdae with the best of his abilities. After some time Jongdae fell asleep on his lap, his cries turn to soft snores as he snuggles deeper into Baekhyun's hold. 

Knowing at how much this would become an awkward position once Jongdae wakes up he decides to bring him to his bedroom, which the other man had shown him while pointing out the rooms while they set up the little movie marathon. He takes a deep breath and carries Jongdae with the best of his abilities, thanking Chanyeol for hooking him up for some body shaping a few weeks prior. Jongdae was shockingly light for a man of his stature ,only coming to a few centimeters shorter that Baekhyun. He finally arrives to the bedroom and opens the door quietly, tip toeing his way into the small room and placing Jongdae down gently. He tucks him in and leaves him to get his well deserved rest. 

Baekhyun takes a seat on the carpeted floor, admiring Jongdae's sleeping form. Even though the room was dim due to the turned off light Baekhyun tries his best to remembering all of the features the man in front of him, for the second time in one day. How Jongdae's hair curls up cutely to frame his face, his cheek that rests on the pillow, the slight drool already dripping down to his chin from his mouth, it was all beautiful. _I'm pretty sure this isn't normal anymore Byun, this is bordering creepy. Oh wait, you crossed that already earlier didn't you._

He leaves the room, letting Jongdae sleep in peace. Only to be faced with a smaller man, who had paper bags encased by his arms. He was with a much taller man, probably taller than him holding a briefcase and more paper bags. Baekhyun sees that they just arrived inside the apartment, taking note of the key that was hanging in the key hole. The smaller man's eyes widened as he saw Baekhyun come out from Jongdae's door, dropping the paper bags in the process. 

"Who the fuck are you?"


	11. Extra Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Minseok married Jongdae?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO! So I decided to make this to commemorate the 10th chapter. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry if this is short.

The rustle of the white sheets on top of him slowly awakens him from his slumber. He hears a soft laugh by his ear and a warm hand snaking its way up to his waist. Smiling, he takes the hand with his own, the pair of gold bands worn by their finger brush against each other as they lazily cuddle on their bed. This was their life, no bothers, their jobs giving them time to be with each other, it was just them, happy in each others embrace. Another rustle of the sheets, signaling his husband getting up, ready to start the day, but then he pulls him down, squishing him using his strong arms with a tight embrace. The man wheezes because of the hold, then coos on how happy his lover looks. 

"Dae, we have to prepare breakfast." Minseok whines, trying to get out of the younger's hold, but Jongdae doesn't follow Minseok's whines, he just pulls him closer, tighter. Minseok gives up, accepting his defeat and just nuzzles to Jongdae's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. The loud thump of his heart just relaxes him, making him to really be able to rest after a grueling comeback finished. Jongdae smiles at the smaller man, he looks so tired, coming home everyday exhausted just made Jongdae so worried, being the worrisome one of their duo. He keeps a smile on his face, cheering Minseok on by the sidelines, every interview finished he would hug him, praising him with so many endearing words that even Minseok's band mates think that they were so gross. 

Every song recorded Jongdae would make him his favorite meal when he comes home, doing everything he can to energize the older man for the next day. Every comeback done, he would give all of his love, spoiling him with anything the older man asked, because no matter what Jongdae would be by his side, no matter what the press thinks of them. Some nights, Jongdae would think that this was wrong, since South Korea wasn't still that liberated with same-sex couples. EXO took a huge hit when they found out the leader married a man, much less a non-celebrity. There was the huge backlash, but overall their family, friends, fans, heck even the company supported them with the decision they made.

This morning was one of the few mornings that they could hold each other so tight and close. The promises, the reassurances that they want to speak out to the other, was there with every touch, with every hand hold, with every kiss they would embed to their bodies. Being together for such a long time was so satisfying, that even when everyone once turned their backs on them, they held on to each other, vowing that they would never ever leave the other, no matter what happens. 

"Minseokkie, I love you so much." Jongdae whispers to the now sleeping man, his stature softened as he tries to get back the missing hours his body needs to function. Deciding that he'll spoil him again, he gets up to make Minseok the most delicious breakfast ever. As he makes his way down their quaint little home, he would see multiple picture frames hung on the walls, but the most important was the one nearest to their door. It was them on their wedding day, Jongdae wearing a pure white suit, while Minseok wearing a pure black version. They wanted to show that even if they were so different in every aspect, the love they had would be the same, undying. 

Because all that matters is love, and he has it, in the sweetest way possible.


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD, I'M REALLY SORRY THERE ISN'T MUCH MOVEMENT YET, BUT THERE WILL BE AFTER THIS DAY ENDS I PROMISE.

It takes Baekhyun 2 seconds to prepare himself before he got tackled by the smaller man to the ground, hard. The man was strong at his size, he realizes, as he straddles him efficiently and pinning his hands above his head with both hands. The man behind him casually takes the dropped paper bags and places them on the kitchen island, not bothering the other on his situation. Baekhyun winces at the strength of the stranger on top of him, his hand acting as a clamp so he doesn't loose as quickly as he wanted. 

"Hunnie, can you please on Jongdae and see if he's awake?" The man asks as he glares at Baekhyun. The other nods and proceeds to go to Jongdae's room, Baekhyun sees this as his opportunity to switch his places with the other. Now, he was the one on top ,like usual, thank you years of Hapkido. The stranger screeches as he was now on the floor, pinned. He tries kicking Baekhyun hard, but Baekhyun puts all his weight down, eliciting a groan. 

"Ok, now before anything else who are-" Baekhyun gets cut off as he feels a sharp blow to his head, he quickly turns and sees the other man with a briefcase on his hands before dropping to the floor with a loud thump. 

"Nice job Sehun." Junmyeon says as he was helped up. Sehun nods and puts down the briefcase awkwardly. Junmyeon looks for his phone, wanting to tell the police immediately that there was an intruder in their house. He didn't find it though, being the messy person he was, Sehun hands his own phone to his boyfriend, which the other gratefully gets with his hands. 

"Jun you finally...Junmyeon why is Baekhyun on the floor?" Jongdae asks as he comes out of the room, groggy from exhaustion. He rubs his eyes with a hand, then looks at the knocked out Baekhyun. He huffs a sigh as he heaves his newly made friend on the couch, tucking him in with a blanket lying on the floor. After, he looks at the pair, specifically Junmyeon, whom he knew could be the one who would have done this, but the briefcase he saw near Baekhyun's side only gave him harder suspicions on Sehun.

"L-let me explain Jongdae, h-he already had Myeonnie tackled to the floor while I checked on you." Sehun explains, his face turning red as he felt the embarrassment crawl on his neck. He lowers his head, trying his best not to meet eyes with the angered man. Junmyeon places a protective hand on his back, comforting him. 

"He was only trying to protect me Dae, we didn't know who that man was so well, I panicked. I'm sorry, I should have asked him first before trying to kill him." Junmyeon says, getting embarrassed over his actions as well. He shouldn't have let his instincts act first before his brain, he might have hurt an innocent man. 

"Well at least the hit on his head wasn't that bad." Jongdae says as he kneels down, turning Baekhyun's head so he could see the swell, he had a little bump on his head, but not too big so that they should bring him to the hospital. His head wasn't bleeding either, which was a great bonus. As he tried his best to make Baekhyun comfortable, he started admiring his face. He really did look like an angel when they first met, and little did he know that he actually was. He smiles at the many memories they were already able to make ever since they met a few hours ago. Though little in number, it felt like a lifetime for Jongdae, because he never met a man that cares for him, ever since Minseok.

Baekhyun groans then turns to his back, letting Jongdae stop with his daydreams. He realizes that Junmyeon and Sehun were in the room, observing him. He looks at them and the pair had matching smirks, Jongdae blushes then huffs in annoyance, then walks back to his room, grunting that he still wanted to rest, no bothering to explain anything. He locks his room shut, then undresses himself, opting a much more comfortable sleepwear so he could rest, again. He chose an oversized black sweater and just took off his pants, revealing a pair hot pink boxers. Tired, he crawls into his blankets, cocooning himself before letting sleep take over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! (@GeomeunN)
> 
> How's the chapter? Actually how is the story so far? Are you BaekChen or Xiuchen? Lemme know down the comments guys! I hope you enjoyed.


	13. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring ring ringgggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THIS DAY IS GONNA END....

When Jongdae wakes up again, the sun had set leaving solid moonlight seep out of his curtain instead. He drowsily grasps for his phone to check the time, only to be bombarded with multiple messages from an unknown number, well it was just 5 messages, but that it still a lot coming from an unknown one. He decides to open the 1st message only to smile as he read it.

**From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**   
_Hello Jongdae! It's me Baekhyun. UwU_

**From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**   
_Your roommate gave me your number after I woke up, that was weird since he did tackle me when we first met, but I guess the old Byun charm worked. Don't worry Junmyeon gave me a pain killer and I didn't leave the house dead too, that's a relief._

**From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**   
_I'm sorry I didn't try to wake you up. I know you need some rest after what that asshole did to you._

**From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**   
_God I hope you don't think of me as a creepy perv now._

**From: xxx-xxxx-xxx**   
_Call me if you want someone to talk to ok! I'm always open!_

**From: Kim Jongdae**   
_How about now?_

Jongdae laughs softly as he read them, Baekhyun was a really sweet guy. He didn't hesitate on calling the other since he really needed to talk to people, other that Junmyeon and Sehun of course. He quickly types his reply and places his phone to his chest, anxiously waiting for Baekhyun's answer. He exhales in anticipation as he wanted to hear from Baekhyun again, maybe become good friends with him. He jolts suddenly as his phone buzzes, leaving Jongdae agape at the screen.Baekhyun was calling him, that was fast. With no hesitation he answers the phone.

"DAE DAEEEEEEE HOW ARE YOUUUUUU." Baekhyun's cheerful voice fills the whole room. Jongdae laughs as the man quickly tries to start a conversation with him, wanting to become close to him already. 

"Shhhhh, Baek be quiet, you might wake up Junmyeon." Jongdae says as he tries to keep Baekhyun calm. Baekhyun quiets down, lowering his loudness, not wanting to wake up the demon roommate and his sadist boyfriend if he was there, Baekhyun’s words not his own. 

"Ok ok Dae, I don't want him to kill me when he sees me again."

"Myeonie doesn't kill people Baek, he just tortures them to make them want to die." Jongdae hears Baekhyun laugh nervously, which makes him snicker.

"A-Are you serious with that Dae?"

"Of course not you idiot! Myeonie wouldn't hurt a fly." 

"Then why did he try to kill me the first time we met, and his boyfriend even hit me with his suitcase." Baekhyun whines over the phone. Jongdae laughs again, this time louder, but not loud enough to disturb anyone. 

"It's called self defense Baek, who wouldn't try to tackle someone who just went out his roommate's door."

"Touché."

"Since when were we in nickname basis Mr. Byun?"

"Since now Dae, deal with it."

They both laugh this time, then proceeded to talk about things, varying from hobbies to moments they would ever forget. Jongdae learns that Baekhyun owns the cutest dog in the world, Myongrong, his corgi had always been clingy he said. Jongdae coos at the photo Baekhyun sent him, it was him and Myongrong cuddling in what seems like a bedroom. 

"I thought dogs weren't allowed in dorms?"

"This was me and him before I left for training, I miss my fur baby already."

"You'll see him soon, just debut!"

"Oh I bet I will!" 

Jongdae could imagine Baekhyun's face contort into a motivated one while he talks about how hard it is to train. That made Jongdae much more curious over the man though, he's quite old now and yet he hasn't debuted yet. He grabs his laptop while Baekhyun talks about how his puppy took his phone and dropped it in the swimming pool. He types in Baekhyun's name and waited for the results to show. 

I knew it

"So, by debut you mean EXO Baek?" Jongdae says as he sees Baekhyun's position as one of the mian vocals in EXO.

Another guy to play around with me? First Minseok, now you? 

"Uhmmmm"

"Don't lie to me Baek, the last relationship I had had too many lies. Tell me the truth."

Baekhyun doesn't answer for a while, Jongdae could hear his breath, steady and deep. 

"Yes, that's me."

"So, when will you ever gonna tell me?"

"I thought you knew that's why, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine Baek, at least I know I have to be careful around you, people might assume."

"We'll still be friends right?"

"Of course we will you small puppy! You're one of the few people who actually want to keep me around."

"That's settled then DaeDae, I'll see you again soon, I promise!"

Jongdae hears Baekhyun yawn, signaling them to end the call. He knows Baekhyun needs the sleep he can get, he's an idol, he needs a lot more rest than he does. 

"I know you will, now get some rest. You probably have a lot of things tomorrow."

He hears Baekhyun grunt tiredly, yawning again. Jongdae hears the shuffle of blankets and imagines a tired Baek snuggling deeper into his covers. 

"Night Baekkie."

"Night DaeDae."

They end their call with happy faces and a good night's rest greets them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if you have some questions, criticism is much welcome! 
> 
> Follow me on CuriousCat: KingJongdaeQwQ
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back to another update. So we're finally getting somewhere now, this time we are gonna focus on our little Baek for a while before i go back to Dae.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

As morning arrived in Baekhyun's room, the sun seeps out from the thick curtain, giving the room little light as Baekhyun starts to awaken. Multiple articles of clothing strewn on the floor, both dirty and clean, as the man never bothered to clean his room since he had no roommates. The light scratching outside his door was the one that irritated him the most, forcing him to wake up to open it. He sits up groggily, eyes trying to focus as sunlight hits them. Still dazed, he just sits there for a while, having no plans yet to answer whomever it was who had interrupted his slumber. As the scratching ensues, he's had enough, he slowly goes to the door only to be greeted by his energetic puppy, Myongrong. 

 

He sleepily smiles as his pet barges into his room, quickly jumping to bed, as if trying to call his master to go back to sleep with him by his side. Baekhyun follows his pup, nestling himself into the embrace of his silk sheets, wanting to get a few more minutes of snooze, his puppy curling up to his chest, yawning as he licks his master's chin before closing his large eyes. Baekhyun smiles then rubs his pet's head softly, lulling him to sleep. He imagined Jongdae being this affectionate to him, thinking how the younger man would be when he sleeps. He feels his cheeks turn hot as his minds makes a sleepy Jongdae in front of him, smiling sleepily as he tries to hide his face with the blankets, only to pull Baekhyun closer to his side. 

 

This is too early to be called love, Baekhyun realizes as the illusion fades, but he knows he's starting to dote on the man, whom he just met yesterday. Call him naive for all he cared, but he wanted the man to fall for him, so he could forget that man who broke him. Baekhyun hugs his corgi, wanting him to be Jongdae, to love him for as long as he can, even if it was forever.

 

"Myong, I think I'm in love." Baekhyun whispers to his pup. The pup was fast asleep in his bed, but Baekhyun knew that his pup would still lend him an ear to talk to his chatterbox of a master. As Baekhyun talks about his newfound friends he quickly feels sleepy again, his eyelids dropping at an impressive rate as he tries his best to keep himself awake. Baekhyun finally gives up, cuddling his Corgi close then sleeping again.

 

This times it was a loud knock on the door that jolts him awake. Baekhyun being a startled mess falls off his bed, bringing his pup with him. He groans at the impact with the floor and the weight of his pet on his stomach, luckily, his puppy quickly pads off his tummy, letting him breathe properly. Myongrong looks at him confused, his head tilting in a cute manner as his master was groaning in pain.

 

"Get up Baek! We have practice today." Chanyeol screams from the other side as he knocks. Baekhyun rolls his eyes then opens the door, Chanyeol was already dressed. The taller man glares at him as he eyes him up and down. The puppy runs out the room, looking for other people to pester. Baekhyun just shuts the door again to get ready, getting his necessities to take a quick shower. He steps into his bathroom, a plus to what he had before since he had to race people to get into the bath first. 

 

He places his clothes near the sink as he waits for the heater to turn on. Baekhyun strips off his clothes and folds them neatly next to the set of clean clothes, opting himself to place them in the hamper early so he won't forget. Being the lazy bum he is, he lets himself soak in the hot water for a while, wanting to drown out his problems for now. He listens to the steady drips of water, sliding down his body and going down the drain. He lathers soap all over himself and shampoo for his hair until he looks like a lanky snowman. He steps back into the spray and lets all the suds go down. 

 

Finished, he turns off the water and continues to dry himself with his towel, then puts on his clothes. Taking a deep breath he goes out his room feeling fresh and clean, he goes to the kitchen to eat with his other group members, except Minseok and Han, he sees Jongin and Kyungsoo still cooking, while Yifan and Zitao are sitting on the couch, watching the news on the television, cuddling Myong in the process. Chanyeol was minding his own business, his large ears covered with equally huge headphones as he listens to music while seated on one of the barstools by the kitchen island. Yixing was by the veranda, seemingly trying to compose another masterpiece for his new upcoming album. 

 

"Great of you to join the land of the living, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo says as he places the eggs on the dining table , now that Kyungsoo has said it, everyone, except Chanyeol and Yixing, now was looking at him. Baekhyun groans at the attention, wanting to go back to his room and just sleep with his puppy. He just nods in acknowledgement before sitting down with Zitao and Yifan on the sofa. 

 

The day was quaint, which was new for the group, they usually had their morning bickers that had Kyungsoo scolding Yifan or Zitao taking a bite from the meal or Jongin having loud conversations with Chanyeol regarding dogs. Those days usually ended with Kyungsoo hitting whoever was making the ruckus with the nearest sharp object, Minseok didn't appoint him the one in charge when he's not around for nothing. Baekhyun breathes a happy sigh as they were so calm, with only dance practices for the whole day in their intinerary, that was a miracle when they saw it. His phone rings as the anchor reports about another scandal in the international news. 

 

**From: Kim Jongdae**

_Morning! Good luck with your schedule today._

 

He smiles as Jongdae gave him a morning text. The two of them seemingly clicked too easily after their talk last night. At least they weren't in awkward terms now, since they did meet in the sidewalk, with one of them looking so wrecked. This was better, they were becoming closer with the little texts they would give each other in the coming days. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Zitao, who just put down the puppy on his lap. He quickly takes his phone out of Baekhyun's hands, and reads Jongdae's text, whom Baekhyun was about to send a reply to. 

 

"Ohhhh, who's this Jongdae, Baek? A boyfriend?" Zitao teases as he raises his hand up as Baekhyun tries to reach for his phone. The younger man laughs as his senior looks so pitiful with his face all red and fuming. It wasn't until another one of Kyungsoo's deadly interventions that made Zitao stop teasing him, thank god for Kyungsoo. Zitao, sporting a littlebump on his head, relunctantly gave back the cellphone back to Baekhyun then went back to Yifan. The rest of the group saw their second youngest almost cry over the little injury while Yifan comforted him. 

 

After a while, Kyungsoo asked them to go and eat the breakfast that he had prepared with Jongin. Baekhyun went to sit with the dazed Yixing, who seemed to be composing all day perhaps. Chanyeol only took a few quick bites before standing up, only to be called back by Kyungsoo to force him to eat more. Baekhyun quietly ate his portions, reminding himself to work hard on practicing to burn down the calories he was eating so far.  Breakfast ended in a silent note, each one of them getting their bags so they'll be redy to go out and meet Minseok and Han. 

 

They walk downstairs where they'll practicing, one of the many practice rooms in the building where the couple was waiting for them. Of course they were already there as per usual. With Minseok nursing a cup of black coffee in his hand and Han scrolling through his phone, reading an article. Chanyeol cheerfully greets the eldest members, which had the usual tackle hug being the energetic man he was. Minseok quickly puts down his coffee so that neither of them would get drenched with boiling hot coffee. Chanyeol hugs their leader tightly with his long and toned arms, Minseok hugs with back with the same energy, hyping the younger man up. 

 

Han then puts down his phone and claps his hands, signaling them to start practicing while the choreographer wasn't still there to teach them the new steps. Of course they followed his orders,  with Han being the husband of their leader they had to follow him with the same respect they had for Minseok. They all put down their bags and easily got into their positions, letting the music  take over them, following the rhythm with fluid movements. Baekhyun sings along with the melody with the steps, forgetting a few along the way. He closes his eyes, trusting his body to remember the positions. 

 

It wasn't until Minseok suddenly tapped his shoulder that he wouldn't stop dancing. He snaps out of his trance that he was close to slipping and crashing to the floor, if Minseok weren't there to catch him. The elder laughs at his junior, being too entranced with their new song. Baekhyun sits down on the bench nearby, dabbing his towel on his face as it had been an almost 3 hours since they started practicing. He was sweating like a pig right now, with the air conditioning turned off, but they'll open it later after their break. 

 

"So, what has been bothering you Baek? You seem too focused today." Minseok asks him as he passes him a water bottle. Baekhyun takes the beverage gratefully, taking long gulps, almost finishing the contents. He takes a long sigh when he finishes, feeling refreshed after drinking. 

 

"I just want to do better for this comeback, Minseok."

 

"But you're never this focused, you always have something to say at any given moment." The other retorts. He was right though, he was never this silent in any practice they had. Baekhyun being silent during their choreographies was weird, and terribly uncommon. The other members also noticed this as they asked Minseok to talk to him in the first place.

 

"So what is it Baek?"

 

"It's...A crush."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on CuriousCat: KingJongdaeQwQ


	15. XIV

"A crush?" His leader replies back, his face looking smug yet proud. Baekhyun nods in agreement, slightly regretting that he said this information to Minseok. He trusted Minseok with anything, from a problem with the steps or into personal problems, like heartbreak. He always knew that his leader had something to retort to any obstacle that Baekhyun has given him, like a real leader. 

"Well, that's not something to be afraid of Baek, everyone gets that." Minseok says while patting his back. Baekhyun tries to relax himself with Minseok's touch, taking deep breaths and calming his pounding heart. He knew having these things were normal, but he was scared. What if it ends like what happened when he confessed to Chanyeol? Leaving him with a broken heart and a friendship to mend. He didn't want this growing relationship with Jongdae to be put to an inevitable end if he does says that he likes the latter. 

"Relax Baek, it's not the end of the world. What happened with Chanyeol was just a matter of circumstance, he was already with Kyungsoo and Jongin that time. It's going to be fine, don't worry too much." 

He takes a look at the said couple, Kyungsoo squished in the middle of two tired giants. Chanyeol was smiling while he held Kyungsoo's hand while he talked with Jongin, who was about to fall asleep from exhaustion. The three of them seemed happy, even if they were in a seemingly uncommon relationship when told to the public eye, but that never bothered them, they were happy and that was the most important part. 

Minseok sees Baaekhyun's uneasiness at first glance, being a leader had its perks. The way he was so into the music, being so silent at every count, concentrated and precise. It looks so wrong, the Baekhyun he knew would still be a concentrated man, but he was never silent. The younger was the chatterbox, it made all of them want to pull out their hairs one time since he was so chatty. Seeing this side of Baekhyun was just, sad. He only saw this side of him when he was rejected by Chanyeol, and that stage was ugly. 

"So who is this mystery boy of yours?" The older man asks, Baekhyun gulps nervously at his request. Sure, he has a crush on Jongdae, but he doesn't want to reveal it to him just yet. You see, Minseok may seem like a gentleman, but he was terribly unpredictable. One time when Jongin actually said he was enamored with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's relationship, he locked all three of them in a room. Minseok had his ways to do what he wanted, no matter what the circumstances in front of him. 

He didn't want to bother Jongdae just yet, the man has enough problems with love, having to break up with someone when they met. He keeps his mouth shut in response, keeping his identity a secret for now, so Minseok wouldn't even try to lay a finger on him. It was a silly thing to do, but he wants to help Jongdae recover on this. 

"Keeping him a secret for now I see? I'll find out eventually, you know I will." Minseok says, smirking. Baekhyun gives him a smug smile, as if trying to say that he'll do anything to keep Jongdae hidden. Their gazes heated, one obviously trying to pry information from the other, but the other not moving an inch. It was only the screams of Zitao that parted their stare down. They look to Zitao's direction only to see his pair of sweatpants soaked with a liquid. Yifan was laughing at the sidelines, clutching his stomach at how silly his boyfriend looked. Yixing was trying his best to look for something to wipe Zitao with, being like the second mother when neither Minseok nor Han was there. 

"We should help Yixing look for something for Zitao, Minseok." The younger replies before standing up, rummaging his bag for an extra pair of sweatpants, for Zitao to change into. Luckily for him, he had an extra pair, two actually, quickly tossing the larger pair to Zitao and guiding him to the nearest restroom, while the rest where cleaning up the mess the water made. As the pair arrived in the bathroom, Zitao excuses himself to get changed. Baekhyun looks at himself at the reflection, he didn't look that bad. He actually looks better now that Jongdae happened, even if he did just meet him yesterday. He'll make sure to visit Jongdae soon, when he's able to snag another day off. 

Because, all he wants now to was to see the broken kitten to give him another smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on @GeomeunN on twitter to see previews on stuff I'm working on when I'm bored. Ask me anything there! Hope to here from you guys and I hope you enjoyed the fic.


	16. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the update is a little short. I'll make it up to you guys, i promise.

Minseok can say that he is a good leader, but he knows that he wasn't that much of a great lover. If he was one, he wouldn't be in a situation where he has an affair, well former affair at this point. He didn't know why or how he ended up so attached to Jongdae, but there's something about him that made his heart soar in glee every time Minseok sees him. Jongdae was different, so different, compared to Han. To where Han was beautiful, Jongdae was sharp and much more elegant. Han had his flaws, he was a human being after all, but in Minseok's eyes Jongdae had it all. He seemed like a perfect specimen, Minseok didn't deserve him. 

This was the reason why he let him go, if it was about the career and Han, he was willing to throw it all away just to be with him. Jongdae was the one for him, not Han, Han just didn't give him that spark anymore. Maybe, this was a result of them marrying too young, Minseok finally turned exhausted and wanted to get out of his leash, to explore and to find love at his own pace. Both of them could feel it anyway, the fire of their love slowly extinguishing as time passes by, but they try to make it work, at least Han tries. 

The older man just didn't try anymore, he had quit a long time ago. Minseok feels that this would make him seem like an asshole for what he had done, well so be it. He was a grown man, he makes his decisions, but now that he has thought about it, he makes the worst life decisions. It was his idea to get hitched early in his life, now it's him that wants to break free, just how ironic was that. Han doesn't deserve a man like him, a user, a swindler. What Han needed was someone who would be there by his side, faithful and loving. Han doesn't need someone like Minseok, a man who was so willing to leave everything behind for a man he loved for a much shorter time, if you call that love. 

"Baby? Are you listening?" Han's honey like voice asks him, he jolts out of his thoughts. Guess he was thinking that hard about all of this. He promises himself that he'll be the man Han truly deserves from this point on, no more affairs, no more secrets. It'll just be him and Jon--Han, against the world, singing their lives away. He'll just erase Jongdae from his life, this was better for both of them, for Minseok to forget that kitten-like smile and the cutest life. It was better if Minseok forgets the way Jongdae would cuddle up to him when they were alone, or how he would moan his name when he climaxes after another round of love-making. 

"I'm fine Hannie, just have a lot on my mind right now." Minseok reassures Han, holding his hand and squeezing it lightly. Han smiles and kisses his cheek, eliciting a couple of groans from his groupmates, even Baekhyun who just poured out all of his frustrations to him. Ah, how he wishes he was never married for at least a little while, so he could have little crushes, and no one would bat an eye. If he wasn't married, maybe just maybe, he could woo Jongdae, maybe he was the one he could be married to right now. 

He'll never know of course, fate works in the oddest angles in the most inconvenient ways, like the bitch she is. He just has to roll with whatever she spits out for him, whether it be good or bad, but mostly bad, counting past and current experiences. So after hearing Baekhyun’s little dilemma, he feels a little bit jealous, since what Baekhyun has was so little and simple compared to what Minseok has. 

Maybe he just need to sleep on this, maybe it’ll help him clear his mind.


	17. XVI

"So what'll we do for our anniversary Minseok?" Han asks as they walk back to their apartment, wearing facemasks and caps. Minseok's eyes widen under the shades, he had forgotten all about that, with all the projects and the thing with Jongdae that just happened. He quickly thinks of ideas that they could do, subtracting the ones they had already done, since that would just be downer if his partner did that, in his opinion. The last time he came unpreared, he was close to getting butchered with embarrasment as Han loudly annoced that his husband had nothing prepared. He knew it was meant to be a joke ,but he wanted to crawl to a hole and just hide forever. 

"We could go to the hot springs and wind down?" He asks Han, Han thinks for a while as they get inside the elevator. Minseok knew that it would be a good experience for the both of them since Han hasn't gone to anything like that in his entire life, that baffled him when Han told him. At least they could try to mend their relationship slowly, and Minseok could wind down from all the stress. 

"That's sounds like a great idea, baby. I knew you can make the best ideas." 

He sighs in relief as Han accepted his suggestion, since he didn't really have plans. They walk hand in hand to their apartment, arms swaying a little as they walk the long corridor filled with closed doors. Minseok looks at the scenery blankly, dragging his limbs with him, the exhaustion from the practice finally settling in. Han was exhausted too, but it didn't make him less breathtaking. His eyes that were framed by long eyelashes, his face that look so angelic and a voice that complimented it. He knows that in his heart that he loves Han, but how come he can't say a simple 'I love you' anymore?

He was disappointed at himself, for hurting a man that didn't even know he was hurt. Disappointed that he did an unspeakable thing to someone he loved for so long. He grips Han's hand tightly when they arrived, with Han unlocking the door and pulling him in, sending him to the bed, and going to the bathroom to get clean. He lies there, restless and exhausted at the same time, wanting to tell and hide the truth, wanting to tell that he still loved him and leave him. His mind was getting so contradicted, so confused that he didn't know what to do. He hurt Jongdae to be with Han, to stick to him permanently like how super glue would. 

But the tears that he saw drip down Jongdae's eyes as he sat there, listening, intaking every single detail that Minseok was saying hurt him so badly. That moment that Jongdae ran away meant that he didn't want to see Minseok ever again, to never talk to, nor acknowledge. Minseok himself never intended to hurt Jongdae so much, to crush his broken heart and step on it like a fucking piece of trash that was to be thrown away. Jongdae had always been a ray of sunshine during their time together, considering the circumstances. He was always there to lend a shoulder to rest on and an ear to listen. Jongdae was always ready for him, ready to accept him with open arms and an open heart. 

Jongdae, Jongdae, Jongdae...

Kim Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae has him in his fingertips, and Minseok knew, he knew.

That this man, was the one, and what no matter what happens, he'll always be. 

Temptation finally settles in when he sees his phone. Should he dial for Jongdae? To tell that he loves him, and he'll never let go. He looks over at the closed bathroom door, then back to his phone, over and over and at this point he could be so dizzy. Does he care for Han so much that he'll just delete Jongdae's number or will he talk to him, just to reassure Jongdae that there’s no bad intentions on why they had to break up their little “engagement”. 

Decisions, decisions. Making him so nervous to what he'll choose, because he knows that whatever he'll pick will end up with a drastic result. 

He takes a deep breath. 

He goes outside the apartment, dials his number and hopes for the best.


	18. XVII

The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area, please try again later. 

It's the tenth time since it's been like this, and Minseok was starting to get infuriated. He tried calling Jongdae's number again ,but it still yielded the same results. He tried over and over until his battery gave the sign that was already low battery. Unsatisfied, he goes back inside to get his power bank, shoulder bag, cap and mask. He tells Han that he was going out, which Han said to be ok and told that he should enjoy himself. 

Minseok took the initiative to just take the bus to get to Jongdae's. Luckily, he still remember even when he was just able to go there a few times. When Jongdae invited him in during the times, he informed him that Han wasn't around and he was feeling lonely. 

Those were the good times. 

He gets down at the nearest station and walks a small distance to get to the apartment complex. He's glad that he wasn't seen by fans yet, which was a miracle considering who he was. He goes up the steps, with a creak in his step as he goes up the slightly old apartment. He grimaces at how Jongdae's lifestyle was, he deserves better, much better than what he has now. Jongdae just rejected his idea of moving him to a better apartment, full with the amenities, furniture and the life Jongdae wanted, and what he deserved. Sure, it would take a little out of his savings, but it was for the better for him, and that was fine. 

He was at the front of the door when he hears laughter in the closed room. It was Jongdae, he was happy, happy without him. He could hear Junmyeon telling another silly story and another bouts of giggles from his love. It breaks his heart that Jongdae seems to have forgotten about him so quickly. He presses his ear to the door, wanting to hear their conversation, but then he stops. If Jongdae were to see him, he would be so angry at the older man. He would feel so devastated that the man who broke his heart suddenly marches back into his life, even if its just been a day. He moved on from him really quickly, it was saddening for him to realize it. He takes a few steps away, a few steps away from his door, his apartment, and his whole life entirely. 

Minseok goes out from the apartment complex with a heavy, bleeding heart. Maybe this was karma, he thinks to himself, maybe this was the universe's way of payback for breaking his angel's heart. It was a valid punishment, but he would do anything to get Jongdae's heart back, no matter what it takes. 

He takes a look at the park, serene and the grass swaying slowly with the wind. Minseok sighs, admiring how beautiful it actually was. He remembers the memories with Jongdae in that same park. They would be there, with a blanket to sit on, admiring the stars and the constellation in the heavens above. Now, it was just a barren field, no one there, except him, underneath the night sky he once learned to love with the man by his side in those days. They would sometimes just lie down on the ground, their hands holding the other as tight as ever. Minseok loves the way Jongdae would look at him like he was the last thing alive on earth. The way Jongdae would cuddle when it got cold. 

Minseok would always walk him back home, both having goofy faces. Jongdae would sometimes invite him over, to sleep the night there. When he does, they would squeeze in his little bed, that was only meant for one. They didn't care, as long as Minseok had Jongdae resting on his arm. In some nights, Minseok would just Jongdae's eyes flutter close, and in the morning Jongdae would wake him up with the sweetest smile and the cutest laugh. 

It was the domesticity that he and Han once had that he missed, to wake up so eager to see the other still asleep. To just be normal human beings for once, that what they needed and that's he wanted. He sits down on the ground, enveloped by his own loneliness and despair, wallowing in his sorrows and pain. 

Then Minseok knew.

They were never meant to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Recently, Jongdae had never felt so alive. He started smiling again, naturally and truthfully this time. Junmyeon had also said that he looks much more alive, if that was even possible. Even his newfound friend had told him that he could use a glow up, and he got just that. With no Minseok to bother him, he was able to focus on himself more, instead of fussing over the possible crisis that could happen if someone found out about them. 

He slowly paved his way to become a better person, looking and sounding like a real human being again. The bar had let him have rest, knowing full well that a singer needs rest even once and a while. During those times, Baekhyun would visit him, laden with gifts everytime he visited. Jongdae welcomed him, but mostly his gifts, with open arms, they would usually wallow in their boredom together by watching sappy romantic comedies, or maybe play games. Baekhyun was the loud one, but Jongdae wasn't bothered, he was loud too, hell even Junmyeon was already used to it and that was a big bonus.

As weeks bled into months, the pair had entered their third month of friendship, celebrating it by going outside. It took Jongdae that long of a time to realize that he was in love with this puppy. He should have noticed Baekhyun's advances, the increased times in the apartment, the lavish gifts, and those subtle touches. Jongdae should have known, he feels like the idiot now, feeling his face turn red as they took a little stroll to the restaurant. 

Baekhyun, now that he found about the little crush he had with him, looks a little antsy as they walked, sweat slightly dripping down his forehead, nervous in his every step. He smiles as he sneakily held his hand, which was cold as ice. Baekhyun's cheeks turn into a pretty pink tint and looks away from Jongdae. Jongdae laughs at how adorable he is, Baekhyun was so, so...He couldn't explain it. 

"Thanks for accepting the dinner by the way." Baekhyun says as they walk by the lighted sidewalk. The stars shine with their etheral brightness, it made it no less beautiful. 

"It's no problem, Baek."

"Jongdae-I." Baekhyun quickly adds, getting slightly ahead of him to block his way when he halted his steps. Jongdae turns confused as Baekhyun grips his hands, a slight squeeze accompanying it. He could feel his nervousness radiate as they stood in the middle of the semi empty sidewalk, a few lights there to show them the way. Baekhyun's breath turns a bit shallow. 

"Well?" 

"Jongdae, listen I, I...I REALLY LIKE IF YOU WOULD DATE ME." Baekhyun shouts at him. Jongdae couldn't believe this man, this man as willing to date a broken package like him? Well, he didn't really say or expounded his relationship with Minseok, but Baekhyun knew he had a pretty "rough" relationship. Even when he told that still, Baekhyun still confessed that he like, or maybe even loved him. 

It was sweet.

But, was he really willing to go through it all again? Turning naive? Helpless? Heartbreak once it's over?

"I-It's fine if you don---" He got cut off when Jongdae pulled him closer for a kiss, a chaste on that Baekhyun quickly turned deep. He could feel Baekhyun's smile and it made Jongdae smile too. Their foreheads touching when they parted, the smiles still there. 

Fuck it, Baekhyun was worth it.


	20. Author's Note

Hi! Sorry for the short notice. As you can see I wasn't able to update yesterday, this was due to the sudden increase of workload I have gotten. I wasn't able to write and this was also due to the upcoming exams I will take next week, on top of that, my writing tablet has gone missing, meaning all of my works and other projects are gone and I have to start over as soon as possible. 

I'm sorry if I take a 2-3 week hiatus, but I can assure you that once I get my tablet back i will try to post at least a little bit before this week ends.

Before i forget, thank you so much for making this fanfic go up to 50 kudos! This means a lot to me since I'm actually a rookie writer (well maybe not rookie since I just took a SEVERELY long break). I was actually a bit nervous on posting my first ever fic for EXO, and look where we are now. 

Thank you for supporting this fic, and I hope to hear from you in the next update.

See ya guys!


	21. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLO. I DID MY BEST, I'LL UPDATE SOMETHING LONGER LATER I PROMISE.

Baekhyun wonders what was the huge mass that was squishing his arm so early in the morning. He squints as the sunlight shines through the thin curtains. His eyes open to see a sleeping Jongdae who was the culprit for his numb arm. His boyfriend went home with him last night, looking all giddy and excited to see his dorm room. Baekhyun was weak when he saw Jongdae's pout, wanting to go to his place and explore. The older man was nervous of course, his members will know that he's in a relationship, which will garner much unwanted attention and teasing. He can live with that though, as long as they won't mob Jongdae with annoying questions.

"You should have said you were awake and I would have woken up too." A voice interruptinh him, he looks down to his boyfriend again with a loving look. He looks so cute that morning, all cuddly and sweet. Jongdae smiles as Baekhyun brings his other arm to caress his ruffled hair, which he answred by curling up to his warmth more. They both laugh as they go deeper into the sheets, hands intertwined as they hide their bodies with the blanket. 

Jongdae leans more to his touch as they embraced, mouthing his collarbones, leaving chaste kisses to his heating skin. Baekhyun retaliates as he started pulling up his shirt, showing off his lean muscles and beautiful body to the world. His lover turns shy as Baekhyun throws the fabric away, trying to make himself smaller so Baekhyun wouldn't see his imperfections. As they fight under the sheets, they didn't hear the knocks to the door. It wasn't like they didn't hear, they were too engrossed in each other, the soft groans Jongdae would make just sent signals Baekhyun's growing bulge go larger as he grinds with Jongdae's naked thigh. 

Jongdae ended up winding his arms and legs to Baekhyun's body, latching himself to him like a koala to a tree, kissing his bare skin and nibbling on his flesh.

"GET OUT OF THERE BAEK, OR WE'LL FORCE YOU OUT." Chanyeol scream from the other side. Baekhyun didn't listen of course, Jongdae was too beautiful to be neglected. They laugh softly under the covers, kisses exchanged and words said. It was until Chanyeol took the door down that they actually cared, Baekhyun peeking out first from their heaven and seeing a fuming Chanyeol and an angier Kyungsoo peeking out whatever was left of the door. 

"Oh, busy I see." Chanyeol fumes out as the couple try their best to sort themselves out. Kyungsoo just facepalms over what he just saw, seemingly unwavered over what he was seeing. Jongdae hides his face in embarassment, going deeper into the blanket as he tries to hide himself, not wanting Baekhyun to be scolded in so many ways. Unfortunately, they already saw his face and it made him redder, to the point he hid his face on Baekhyun's shoulder, clutching to him for dear life.

"And you must be the boyfriend?" Kyungsoo asks as he tries to look for clean clothes in Baekhyun's closet, before throwing the ones he chose to the couples direction. Baekhyun catches them swiftly, and passes them to Jongdae, opting him to get dressed first before him. Jongdae thanks Kyungsoo, and got himself dressed fairly quickly. He waits for Baekhyun to get dressed before leaving the room hand in hand after Kyungsoo and Chanyeol left. 

It would be the first time he would meet Baekhyun's friends. He felt his heart flutter in nervousness, and Baekhyyn felt the vibe from him. He grips Jongdae's cold hands, giving it a light squeeze. He flashes Jongdae a sweet smile before guiding him to the living room. 

He smiles and waves to everyone who greeted him, except one. 

"Jongdae, is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me at twitter @Geogoad


	22. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relating to updates, well my schedule is fluctuating. 
> 
> Don't worry though, I'll try to update as much as possible, so in a month there's at least 1-4

No, fuck no, this couldn't be happening, not now when he finally felt so happy. Jongdae froze in his spot when he heard the familar sweet voice. He could only grip Baekhyun's hand tighter and tries his best to shrink away from the crowd, who were now confused. Jongdae closes his eyes, hiding his face from the view, only to find comfort by the person next to him, Baekhyun.

He buries his face to Baekhyun's chest, wanting to just go somewhere far, far from Minseok, like how he first planned it before he bumped to Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Minseok and everyone else im the other hand, were now baffled, well maybe not Minseok since he knew how much he had hurt Jongdae. 

"Dae, what's wrong?" Baekhyun asks his lover, who was clinging to him, shaking like a leaf. Why was he afraid of Minseok? Did they know each other before? His mind had started to fill with unanswered questions, but for some reason, he couldn't voice them out just yet. 

"I-I need some air." Jongdae says before running for the door, leaving the rest more confused than ever. Han ended up suspicious over his husband, how did he know Jongdae even before Baekhyun had introduced him to them? Maybe Jongdae had been an old aquaintance of some sorts, he would never cheat on him, he knows it. Minseok was too kind to cheat on Han, Han knew that. 

"Min, how do you know Jongdae?" Han asks his husband, who was looking at the closed door, as if waiting for someone to return. Minseok just looks at him blankly, blinking, sweating profusely. 

"He's an old friend." 

"Weird, he never mentioned you to me." Baekhyun interjects, clearly Jongdae wasn't telling him something, or it was Minseok who kept his mouth shut. He sees Minseok's eyes widen, like he was a deer caught in headlights. Han just gets confused more, why hadn't Minseok mention Jongdae to him either, this was odd, very odd. 

"What's weirder is that Minseok had never mentioned Jongdae to me. Who is he really Minseok?" 

"I'll go get Jongdae to sort this out." Baekhyun says before heading for the door, leaving to find Jongdae so they'll have answers. If he didn't close the door a few seconds too early, he would have seen Minseok's nervous face. 

Baekhyun searches for quite some time in the building, not knowing where Jongdae had actually gone to. He sesrches the floor of their dorm first, but to no avail he wasn't there. He decided to go down to the ground floor, there was a park located nearby their building, maybe he went down there for fresh air. 

He got down with speed on his side, easily finding Jongdae by the grassy field, admiring at the other people nearby, looking all happy and content witht their lives. He seemed so, down, after seeing Minseok. 

"Jongdae, you have to tell me the truth, who is Minseok?" He asks all of the sudden. 

Jongdae looks at him with shock, looking down almost immediately.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, sit down, it's gonna be a long story."

Jongdae just wishes it'll be alright at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
